


L'Innocente/清白

by peiduo



Category: Actor RPF, Director RPF, French Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, luchino visconti/alain delon
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peiduo/pseuds/peiduo





	1. Chapter 1

一、

1958年的春夏之交，维斯康蒂在一份法国小报上看到德龙照片。  
小报上讲的是初出茅庐的法国男演员与红遍全欧的“茜茜公主”罗密施耐德在日内瓦订婚的消息。这场私奔之后的订婚闹剧像马戏团表演，低劣喧嚣得让人无法忽视。维斯康蒂随便扫了一眼，只见照片上年轻人一脸庸俗无趣的好看和自以为是的笑容，他想：这人是个演电影的？现在真是什么人都以为自己能演电影了！  
年轻人搂着的姑娘让他多打量了一会儿，维斯康蒂和数千万欧洲人一样在电影院里熟悉了这张笑颜如花的面孔。  
这是个大胆的傻姑娘，维斯康蒂想，她有一张热烈、果决、高贵的悲剧女性的脸。不过她不会沉迷太久的，她的男朋友更适合呆笨的女店员或者花痴的女学生。简而言之，他配不上她。维斯康蒂扔下小报时脑子里最后的念头是：无论如何，这两个蠢孩子肯定会很快分手。

“欧洲年轻演员质量越来越差”这个想法，在此后一年中愈演愈烈。  
整整一年时间，维斯康蒂都在试图为他的新片《洛可兄弟》选男主角，他见过的每个人都被他断定不合适，而且让他觉得相去甚远。  
影片的剧本还在写作之中，那是一个他构思已久的故事，一群南方穷苦人来到北方工业城市，家族中的五兄弟像五根手指，他们为生计打拼，最终在这里幻灭沉沦，被城市吞噬。维斯康蒂想要一种戏剧与电影交融、诗意和现实平衡的感觉，一种激烈痛苦而又饱含深情的东西。他想要一张牺牲者和受难者的脸去饰演男主角，最好像是个圣徒。  
维斯康蒂想：我要找的是个比《沉沦》中的马西莫更为年轻英俊的男演员，他可以不怎么会演戏，这不要紧，但他必须有《白痴》中的梅什金一般的样貌与气质，那种诗意与纯粹美的感觉，不是任何技巧可以弥补的。  
为什么挑剔到这个地步呢？或许因为维斯康蒂在心里判定这将会是他最出色的作品，或许因为他对那个角色有着特别的感情。  
两个月前，他终于听从制片人的说辞，签了一个名叫布赫霍尔茨的德国新星。但是，此后他每天都觉得自己犯了一个错误 ，因为每当他想到那位男演员，就觉得幻想中的角色也失去了魅力。  
维斯康蒂一直相信，一个演员是否适合角色，他第一眼的观感就决定了一大半。他最喜欢的是一个演员还没真正地去演，就已经让他感觉到角色必然能够成功。很多人认为像他这样的大导演完全把演员当成能说话的工具和会动的摆设，但他说：“并不是这样，在我眼里，演员比影片重要”。鉴于演员们都形容维斯康蒂在片场是个提着鞭子的中世纪暴君，这话被认为相当虚伪了，但维斯康蒂认为是别人没有理解他的观念。  
那种“必须把主演换掉”的念头一旦产生，就再也无法抑制。某天他对他的副导演和编剧提出了一定要更换主角的意思，副导演说：“法国有位男演员也许你愿意见见。他很年轻，经纪人是奥尔加，她曾经专门为这个角色给我们打过电话，可惜迟了一些。”  
圈内人人都知道奥尔加，她是碧姬巴铎的经纪人。成功的奢侈品店主绝不会在自己店里摆卖三流货色，更不会给高档顾客胡乱推荐。维斯康蒂没有抱什么幻想，但他决定给年轻的法国演员一个试镜的机会。  
这时他早已忘了自己对小报上的照片曾有过的印象。说到底，现代传媒能把任何有趣的人和事变得鄙陋。围绕在维斯康蒂身边有一个“小宫廷”，其中有人给他讲起德龙那坏透了的名声，不过维斯康蒂不以为意，甚至觉得很好奇。

几天之后，德龙刚走进屋子，维斯康蒂立刻被一股力量攫住了。  
法国演员看起来那么年轻，白石雕像般的面庞似乎有一种数学的精准、和谐，那男子式的干净端正、清秀绝伦，使得一滴水落在他脸颊上，都会让他看起来像个受难的天使。  
维斯康蒂想：就是他了。  
他身边熟悉他的人都看出，试镜过程中大导演心不在焉，他根本没兴趣看德龙演得怎么样。事实上，每朝德龙多望一眼，维斯康蒂都在心里觉得更满意。  
维斯康蒂见过各式各样的影星，但德龙那光辉四射、不染铅尘的美貌震慑了他。  
目眩神迷的感觉让他仿佛面对一个神秘而非真实的对象。他觉得德龙的容貌和气质不仅与梦想中的角色绝配，还引发了他无数诗意的联想，比如米开朗琪罗般的沉重严厉，比如波提切利式的轻柔宛转。他觉得年轻人一体两面，既是梅什金，又是斯塔夫罗金。对艺术家来说，这种诗意迸发的想象是无异于性高潮的精神愉悦。  
维斯康蒂知道，不用管什么试镜，那个角色就该属于这位来自法国的年轻人。如果他不会演戏，那甚至更好，因为那样的话他就可以完全按照自己的想法去教他演戏。  
等到这走过场的仪式终于结束，维斯康蒂亲手把自己的名片递到德龙手里，还邀请他一起吃晚饭。

德龙的出现，让维斯康蒂情不自禁地回忆他自己的职业生涯，这或许是因为他自己的电影事业就是从法国开始的。  
他出生在意大利最显赫的贵族家庭之中，父亲是公爵，母亲是大资本家的独生女。少年时代他一直在歌剧、文学、绘画和赛马中度过。到了二十多岁时，他明白为了不浪费自己的天赋，必须去欧洲的文化首都巴黎学习，那里聚集着各种天才艺术家。  
也正是在那时，他经历了精神上的全心仰慕，那是初次拜见大导演雷诺阿时发生的事。社交界女王香奈儿女士亲自将他引荐给那位先锋艺术家当助手。  
很多时候一个真正伟大的天才能让人感觉到太阳般的威严与光热，雷诺阿是电影界数一数二的世家子弟，法国那位伟大画家的儿子，可是他本人看起来像一位极其平凡的工人，戴着贝雷帽，穿着夹克衫，在片场中穿梭。  
维斯康蒂开始觉得自己的华服与礼仪不合时宜。他的家族与墨索里尼政权有着盘根错节的关系，他本人在德国游历期间也受到过纳粹美学的诱惑，可是在法国，雷诺阿真正让他成为了一个左派。他研读马克思的著作，参加政治活动，他承认工人和农民遭到了残酷剥夺，认为劳动者天然拥有最崇高的道德权威，对底层人民充满关切和同情。  
在巴黎所有的左派的思想里，他最为拥护的是其艺术理念——写作是一种劳动的形式，写出的作品要对社会有用，而不单纯是一种消遣、装饰和娱乐。这种思想被他带回意大利传播，在亚平宁的知识界引起了很多共鸣。  
某一天在罗马，维斯康蒂收到了雷诺阿寄给他的一本美国黑色小说，名字叫做《邮差只按两遍铃》，那位老师并未忘记他这个学生，在书后附了一张字条：“读一读，我觉得这是适合你去拍摄的一部小说。”  
维斯康蒂籍此拍摄了他的第一部长片《沉沦》，那是一个时代的开端，意大利的新现实主义从那部电影启始。片中自然而现实的底层刻画激怒了纳粹当局，墨索里尼那个当文化部长的儿子看到一半愤而退场。  
电影艺术是很艰难的事业，即便对雷诺阿这样的伟人也一样。维斯康蒂眼看着他的老师历尽艰辛，被迫去做无数侮辱人的让步、没用的陪笑、浪费宝贵时间，被政府禁映，被报纸谩骂。他自己的电影生涯也一样遭遇过多次危机，付出的心血经常被蠢人毁掉。  
在拍摄上一部电影《白夜》时，因为意料之外的严重超支，维斯康蒂与他的制片人大吵一架，制片人怒气冲天地告诉他整个欧洲都不会再有人掏钱给他拍片。幸而《白夜》在威尼斯电影节拿到了评审团奖，票房收入也非常可观，维斯康蒂这才有机会拍摄他的下一部电影《洛可兄弟》。毫不夸张地说，每一点艺术的成就都意味着艰辛磨难，与之相比个人感情完全不值一提。  
拍电影的间歇，维斯康蒂在米兰歌剧院排演歌剧，编排契诃夫和莎士比亚的话剧，无论在剧场还是在电影界，他都被认为是一个功成名就的天才。  
与之相比，他的政治信仰受到的质疑就非常多了。“浑身奢侈品的共产党员”，人家这样叫他。还有人嘲笑他晚上不垫着最高档的亚麻床单就睡不着觉。维斯康蒂清楚西班牙内战的残酷结果，也亲眼见识过左派当权之后对文艺界的迫害。他知道他的左派信念与绝大多数人并不一样，他丝毫不介意别人对他的挖苦，也越来越不想与任何党派组织为伍。  
他对他的密友讲起过加入意大利共产党的理由：意共是唯一一支与战后反动势力斗争的力量。  
这反动势力，首当其中就是资本家和旧贵族组成的保守派。  
维斯康蒂反对他自己的阶级。

维斯康蒂在罗马的住所是一座真正的行宫，堪称他所属阶级的具象。  
看着德龙走过富丽华美的大理石地板，让维斯康蒂觉得他仿佛一棵战争中生长出来树木。  
他站在维斯康蒂面前，蓝眼睛里仰慕的目光让维斯康蒂心生悸动。  
他邀请年轻人共进晚餐，当然是想更加了解对方。  
德龙穿着褐色的毛衣，丰茂的乌发有些散乱，这让他看起来更年少。维斯康蒂想在那张绝美的脸上寻找到什么缺陷，最后发现德龙的牙齿有些细小，这令他想起《死于威尼斯》里托马斯曼写过的那个美少年。  
饭后他们很自然地开始抽烟和聊天。令维斯康蒂有些诧异的是，德龙似乎很懂得欧洲电影。诚然他对那些卓越的导演和影片谈不上什么真知灼见，可是说起那些著名演员，他比维斯康蒂知道的还要多。  
维斯康蒂上一部作品《白夜》使用了一位非常有名的法国影星演配角，名叫让马雷。这位影星并未给维斯康蒂留下多么深刻的印象，可是德龙听到维斯康蒂讲起与让马雷合作的情形，简直兴奋得两眼放光。  
德龙最喜欢的男演员是让迦本，这让维斯康蒂觉得十分好笑。让迦本长得难看却被公认是个天赋满溢、才华过人的影星，不知道德龙喜欢他是不是因为那个人与他截然相反。他很好奇德龙与罗密的事，可是德龙不愿多谈论他的女朋友。维斯康蒂有意无意地说起罗密，他就轻巧地岔开话题。或许他很清楚那次私奔丑闻成就了他自己，却毁了罗密的名声与事业。维斯康蒂注意到，尽管已经订婚一年了，但德龙完全没有一点想要结婚的意思，一枚简单的银色戒指套在他左手的小指头上。  
德龙入行才一年多，他有种独特的心智上的成熟，维斯康蒂觉得跟他谈话很轻松，他是个很懂得这个职业的本质且尊重行业规则的人。他很聪明，维斯康蒂想，而且毫无疑问是有着巨大的潜在价值的。如果他不是一个意志薄弱的人，那未来也许能获得成功。  
德龙那惊人的美貌，也让维斯康蒂无法不以一个同性恋者的眼光去看他。

维斯康蒂最初明白自己爱好男人，是十五岁时被一位长者爱抚，那是个他在家庭演奏会上认识的大提琴家，后来他还去米兰歌剧院看过那人的演出。  
他记得对方充满欲望和罪恶感的眼神，令他无比畏惧又暗中向往。某天在屋子里最后只剩他们两个人时，对方终于忍不住去解他裤子，动作与眼神充满了恐慌与怜爱，他们间仅仅有过几句对话，像两个互不交谈、全凭默契一起作恶的罪犯，他感到他们之间的行为既纯洁无辜又猥亵下流。  
那次经历就像他人生中第一次公开演奏钢琴曲，第一次参加赛马，或者第一次独立地拿起电影导筒……毕生永难忘记。维斯康蒂深感自己与他人之不同，也为这不同耻辱之极。仿佛他终于体验到自己身为统治阶级一员是压迫者和剥削者，为此深感羞惭的那一刻。  
生为金枝玉叶，仿佛天生就该坦然地享用最好的一切，但对他而言，在情欲关系上似乎并非如此。谈恋爱很多时候像击剑或者驯马，而嫖妓时常就像上厕所。如果环境不对，很简单的性欲满足也会变得异常困难。  
爱情的满足则是另一回事。维斯康蒂有过一次被无瑕的美貌与灵魂彻底征服的经历，那是十多年前在罗马。当时他正将几个被纳粹追捕的意大利共产党游击队员窝藏在他的乡间别墅里。其中有个年方二十的年轻人，有劳动人民高贵的风度和牺牲者神一般的姿容。维斯康蒂觉得自己像司汤达笔下的法尼娜•法妮妮，被身受重伤、男扮女装的年轻烧炭党人迷得神魂颠倒，甘愿为他付出一切。  
那无疑是他渴求无比的纯洁的心灵之爱，可是道德纯洁也意味着彻底地弃绝他那堕落糜烂的爱欲，用阶级兄弟的友谊去对待党内同志。他满怀敬畏地做到了，但那让他痛苦极了，那些赤裸的肩背、温暖的手掌、粗糙的大腿，无不令他几欲疯狂。仅靠肉体的发泄并不能满足那种饥渴，道德戒律的约束比纳粹的法律更严厉可怕，爱欲的极度压抑比他出身的腐朽有着更沉重的威压。  
不久由于党内叛徒告密，他被纳粹政府逮捕，投入监狱，并被法院宣判死刑。他的家族买通了墨索里尼政权的高官，让他得以逃脱，经过一段时间东躲西藏，战争终于结束了。在法西斯政权彻底倒台之后，他听说了那个年轻共产党员被害的消息。  
维斯康蒂永远忘不了那双闪光的蓝眼睛。无论多么完美的艺术，都不能替代那理想主义的永恒化身。  
后来他接受意大利共产党的委托，去西西里拍摄一部讲述阶级苦难的电影。在当地的劳动者们身上，他再次看见了那种圣洁的美。那里的渔民渔妇只要披上头巾，顿时就变成了拉斐尔笔下的圣徒与圣母。在维斯康蒂这样一个时常唯美主义精神发作的艺术家看来，美与善从未如此统一。  
他从未对任何人提到过那个他爱过的蓝眼睛的亡魂，可那亡魂主宰过他的审美，他靠着它抵御过理想的幻灭。

维斯康蒂讨厌被称作同性恋者，圈内没有人不知道他的性取向，但没人敢当面提起。他明白自己的同性恋身份是一个事实，但对此毫无精神认同，正如对他自己的阶级出身。他无法摆脱性欲，却又内心蔑视。  
无论在剧场还是片场，维斯康蒂从不碰他的男主演。尽管他选中的男主演往往都有能够打动他的美貌，但真到了渔色猎艳的时候，他通常会选择某个柔弱、漂亮的小群演。历史上不少人因为性关系身败名裂，维斯康蒂的社会地位和政治倾向决定了他必须比别人更小心。他是一个很擅长保护自己的人，他知道最安全的情人往往来自最上层或者最底层。  
那么，他眼前年轻的法国演员又是哪种呢？两种都不是，或许又两种都是？  
维斯康蒂望着眼前这个冲他腼腆微笑的年轻人，想看看他那双艳光四射的眼睛里是否带有那种特殊的同犯的光芒。他以为自己至少会遇上一堵单薄脆弱的冰墙，却发现德龙的目光里不仅充满了罪犯的激烈欲念，还满是认定自己是主犯而绝非从犯的自负。  
维斯康蒂突然感到，德龙有一种不近人情的蛮横的自信。他根本不觉得跟维斯康蒂上床能算个什么事，甚至自以为有能力控制整个犯罪的过程和结果。维斯康蒂通常很讨厌年轻人自以为是，但在德龙身上，自不量力的样子竟然也是可爱而迷人的。他想：这个小傻瓜是不是把我当成了罗密施耐德那样不懂事的小姑娘？  
如果说这么多年的恋爱经历让维斯康蒂明白了什么，那就是永远不要高估自己的个人魅力。诚然，在他小时候，人人都说他是一个天才。在他年轻的时候，人人都说他是一个美男子，但是他明白自己最吸引情人的地方往往是钱和地位。维斯康蒂很乐于为他宠爱的人做物质的付出，他知道这是情欲关系中一个非常必要的部分。  
此刻他只要去思考一下德龙到底想要什么，顿时对年轻人的念头洞若观火：德龙认为一个根本不知道戏份如何的角色算不了什么，他不光是为了演一部电影跑到这儿来的，他想要从维斯康蒂那里得到更多。  
有野心且为之努力的人总是值得钦佩的，但是，不管你是何等自负，千万别以为自己可以凌驾于真正的创作者之上。维斯康蒂觉得他有必要让年轻人明白，与他合作的演员，必须受得了他暴君般的脾气，有为他牺牲的觉悟。  
维斯康蒂用一种温柔然而严肃的态度说：“我还没有看过你演戏，不过不管你过去演过什么，这次都必须付出比以前更多。你必须给我半年的档期，并且努力地去学习。我们的拍摄会很困难，资金有限，没法给你多少片酬。另外，你大概也知道，意大利政府的审查越来越严厉，国内存在不能公映的风险。如果遇上了麻烦，你或者你的经纪人想要退出，我是绝对不会同意的。”  
德龙笑了起来：“如果是你找人拍电影，谁会在意要拍多久呢？不管是半年还是一年，我根本都不会考虑。”他用一种近乎天真的神气望着维斯康蒂，“你是一个伟大的人，我愿意为你做任何事。”  
维斯康蒂楞了一下，他猛然想起了自己初遇雷诺阿时的情形。  
他表达对恩师的崇拜之情时曾说：为了让你满意，我可以做任何事。这在维斯康蒂是很自然的——伟大的才华永远拥有最高的权威。但是，不是什么人都会有这样的认识。无论如何维斯康蒂不相信一个年轻貌美的演员价值观像他自己。他天天跟各种投机分子和骗子小偷打交道，那些虚伪矫饰的话时常令他发笑，他觉得德龙像是一个用大人口吻说话的孩子。  
德龙在烟盒里摸来摸去，维斯康蒂给他点了火。  
这个圈子是全世界最不讲求道德纯洁的地方。德龙生了一张让人望见天堂的脸，却有着底层人活泼又阴暗、天真又直接的眼神。  
维斯康蒂知道，他与这个圣人一般美貌的年轻男子之间的关系，犹如几百年前的中世纪王侯或者领主，与其治下的农民或者仆从。只要他想要他，就随时能够得到他。这念头在脑中产生，仿佛一道电流穿过他的身体。  
尽管已经被年轻人搅扰得心猿意马，到了八点钟，维斯康蒂还是几乎扯着德龙的胳膊把他撵走了，因为他还有别的事要做。

他第一个电话打给了他的制片人。那个倒霉的制片人听见维斯康蒂要求他明天立刻去把解约金付了，顿时暴跳如雷：“我们说好的！我要一个才华横溢、冉冉升起的明星！德国人！你对布赫霍尔茨到底哪里不满意？”  
维斯康蒂冷笑：“没人告诉你他是个到处乱搞的同性恋吗？”  
制片人目瞪口呆。  
维斯康蒂真正下定决心做什么事的时候，有时会表现得不可理喻，看起来很温柔的他能做非常残忍和令人难以想象的事，不少人了解他这脾性。这位制片人在这种意志面前受到惊吓，立刻败下阵来。  
这简直就像终于结束了一场无爱的婚姻。维斯康蒂再次想到他的新片时，突然觉得他自由了。第二个电话他打给了他的御用编剧苏索，要她明天就跟自己去米兰。


	2. Chapter 2

米兰是意大利北方最重要的工业城市。  
战后饱经摧残的南部有三分之一到一半人口失业，无数农民涌进城市寻找工作机会。他们住在郊区的石棉瓦和洋铁皮搭成的陋室里，米兰城外的移民区天天都在发生凶杀、强奸、抢劫、偷窃，到处充斥哭喊怒骂，可是没有人愿意回到故土。  
几年来，维斯康蒂阅读过无数相关新闻报道与纪实小说，跟南方人聊天和通信，想弄明白他们的思想和生活。他拍片时很少有定稿的剧本，影片的全貌通常只存在于他自己的头脑之中。他对影片结构的掌控，仿佛脑中藏有一张建筑图。这次他到米兰移民区走访，是想再为图纸补充细节。  
德龙赶到米兰是在四天之后，他在罗马签好合同，立刻就给维斯康蒂打了电话。他似乎执意要在这位大导演面前当个乖孩子，主动提出去熟悉背景，保证绝不给他添麻烦。维斯康蒂带着一种嘲讽的态度想：不添麻烦是不可能的，只不过大概不是让人讨厌的麻烦。  
德龙从计程车里钻出来时，天色已晚，维斯康蒂正和几个朋友吃饭。  
维斯康蒂年轻时的英俊容貌如今仍残存着落日余晖，意大利人深浓的长眉和精光闪动的漆黑眼睛带着一种不动声色的高傲，他坐着时两腿间夹着手杖，穿着白色的薄西服，风度过人。过去十多年的过度疲累和严重烟瘾在他的脸上留下了不可逆转的痕迹，但正处巅峰的创造力也赋予他一种超人的自信，在自觉经验非常丰富、精力出奇旺盛的时刻，他感到自己有着无所不能的力量。  
德龙连蹦带跳地跑过去，仿佛见了父亲似的欢乐。维斯康蒂将法国人介绍给他的编剧苏索、梅迪欧力，他曾经的助手弗兰西斯科罗西。他知道德龙还没吃饭，就给他叫了晚餐，接着一边看德龙吃东西，一边听罗西继续讲：“……先不提拍完之后禁映的可能，你在米兰申请拍摄许可证都会很困难。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
“意思就是旅游戏剧部受到各方压力，天民党和新纳粹都在嚷嚷‘我们不想再看偷车贼和妓女的猥亵故事了’。有人明确地提到了你的名字，你会是最重点的审查对象。”  
维斯康蒂对审查和禁映这种词汇再熟悉不过了。  
十年前，他的《大地在波动》曾在威尼斯电影节上引发巨大的丑闻，评委和观众纷纷指责：这就是战后享受幸福生活的意大利人搞出来的艺术吗？一群渔民充当业余演员，表现一种毫无希望的污秽生活？  
如果说《白夜》还算一部比较易于容忍的影片，那么《洛可兄弟》的内容就很可能同时激怒左右两派。近年整个亚平宁思想越来越保守，罗西自己刚拍摄完《一个朋友之死》，影片为了公映被强令删改，气得编剧帕索里尼拒绝署名。  
罗西提到的困难维斯康蒂一点也不会向外透露，否则投资人一定会像沉船上的老鼠四处逃窜。倒不是说投资人的死活就可以不顾，要想一直用他们的钱玩自己的艺术，当然总是要尽力让他们看到回报。但是，创作时就是这样，必须抱着绝不会失败的决心，坚信一定能把最艰苦的状况熬过去，即便尸横遍地自己也能成为幸存者。能做到的人不是对行业和自身有着极其精确的认知，就是疯子自大狂，而所谓电影界艺术大师通常两者都是。  
在维斯康蒂看来，拍《洛可兄弟》就像去打一场更艰难却能带来更大荣誉的战役，战局不顺的时候知道的人越少越好，弹尽粮绝必须要隐瞒情况，很多时候成功就靠欺上瞒下、自己扛过去。  
他盯着德龙的头发出神。  
罗西笑着说：“你不怕把你的男主角吓跑吗？”  
怎么会呢？德龙才不会那么没出息，他正放下叉子望着维斯康蒂笑，一副既惊奇又钦佩的样子。如果能干出点儿离经叛道的事，他恐怕得意得不得了。  
维斯康蒂开玩笑般叮嘱德龙：“千万别告诉任何人，对你的经纪人也别说一个字。”德龙像是偷听了什么帝国秘密会议的侍从，撑着下巴连连点头。  
尽管听到了坏消息，但维斯康蒂情绪很好，他很温和地询问德龙的住处，还叮嘱他早点回酒店休息。

第二天下午，一行人去了米兰的地下拳击场。  
这里是北方贫民们的命运赌场，简陋低贱版的古代斗兽场，刺激着底层粗野汉子们的精神，供他们发泄，也吞噬他们的血肉。走上决斗场的年轻人有的生不如死，也有的扬名立万。因为晚上才有比赛，地下拳击场的老板和拳手经纪人像老朋友似的陪着大导演闲聊。  
维斯康蒂问老板德龙像不像个能打拳击的，德龙立刻抗议说他在军队里打过拳击。  
拳击场老板叫了一个正在训练的拳手和德龙一起进场挥了几拳，夸奖说：“不错，样子真不错。”维斯康蒂原本准备叮嘱德龙训练，此刻他看着法国人矫健灵活的动作，觉得他衬衣下面一定有一身紧致结实的肌肉。  
德龙满头是汗地跑下场，喘着气给维斯康蒂讲他打拳击的经历。他的漂亮非常“通俗易懂”，非常“大众化”，就是不论性别、出身、年龄，人人都觉得他美，维斯康蒂在心里戏称之为阶级泯灭。这时拳击场里开始有不少人眼神黏腻地盯着他，不知道脑子里琢磨的是搭讪、上床，还是打烂他的脸。  
德龙讲意大利语时活泼劲儿十足，和周围人相谈甚欢，他头发乱七八糟，衬衫上还掉了一颗扣子。维斯康蒂很想教教他该怎么穿衣服，可是年轻人不修边幅的模样那么狂放不羁，他一点也不想看他打扮得循规蹈矩了。  
维斯康蒂想：为什么我要教他上流社会如何吃龙虾、如何亲吻贵妇的手呢，他不该学这个，像他这样的底层人迟早总是会把我们打得丢盔弃甲，再践踏一番的。  
年轻人那意气风发的模样让他产生了微妙的惆怅甚至妒意。  
等着看晚上的比赛时，德龙百无聊赖地躺在椅子里翻一本法国小说，维斯康蒂看见那是加缪的《局外人》。这本书在欧洲年轻人中间很时髦，他随口问：“好看吗？”  
“很好玩儿。”德龙说着把书扔了开始找烟，维斯康蒂发现翻开的扉页上写着一个法语的名字：布里亚利。原来他是拿了别人的书。  
维斯康蒂觉得他与德龙在互相窥探，他是出于好奇，仿佛见了什么奇特的野生动物，而德龙大概是不想在他面前出丑。  
没过多久，大批的观众陆续涌进场地。拳击比赛开始，四周变得像沸腾的鱼塘。年轻的壮汉们炫示着肌肉和攻击力度，发出怒吼，很快被打得口鼻开裂，血流满面，疯狂喝彩和咒骂中混杂了沉闷的击打声，其中一人被打断鼻梁，死了一样瘫倒在地。  
维斯康蒂扭过头时，只见身侧的德龙就像那群背井离乡的疯狂贫民一样双眼圆睁、鼻翼翕张，兴奋地大喊大叫。维斯康蒂想：是啊，演员们往上攀爬的道路正像地下拳击场一样充满肮脏和腥气，他可算找到了归宿。  
晚上他们去酒吧享受米兰城的夜生活，准备消耗到筋疲力尽。苏索和梅迪欧力争论起一段剧情，到底应该更追求戏剧性，还是更追求现实感。维斯康蒂抽着烟，忽然兴致来了，大谈了一番他的内容观：无论如何追求形式美，艺术归根结底还是应该竭尽全力接近真相，拒不接受真实才意味着真正的道德败坏和审美扭曲。  
他的编剧和助手们都听得兴味盎然，德龙的蓝眼睛也在灯光下闪闪发亮。

这样同行了两天，“小宫廷”里几乎人人都看出维斯康蒂对德龙怀着非同一般的好感，无论德龙说点儿什么傻话，总能让这位难以讨好的暴君十分开心地笑起来。  
梅迪欧力说：“我们的圣人又在望着他的阿尔喀比亚德了。”  
这是一个除了维斯康蒂之外人人都知道的内部笑话，出自德国诗人荷尔德林的一首诗：  
“神圣的苏格拉底啊，为何你总是崇拜  
这位青年？难道你不知道更伟大的？  
为何你的双眼仰望着他，  
带着爱意仿佛望着诸神？  
思想最深刻者，热爱生机盎然，  
深谙世故者，懂得青春至高，  
智慧者最终往往热爱美的事物。”  
为何？当然是因为情欲。  
德龙毫无疑问是维斯康蒂的“宠儿”，当他搞得别人神魂颠倒、不可自拔的时候，维斯康蒂是非常乐于欣赏的，不过自己去当个色令智昏的蠢货就是另一回事了。德龙充满了将自己美色当作武器去欺凌别人的本能，维斯康蒂本人面对这种恶习时既着迷又想敬而远之。  
维斯康蒂摸德龙的头，搂他的肩膀，亲密地和他说话。  
他送给德龙米开朗琪罗的诗集，当然根本不指望年轻人真的去读，更不希望他看透自己的意图。在那一百多首意大利语诗歌里，最出色的是画家写给绝色姿容的美男子卡瓦列里的情诗，纯洁如雪又肉欲似火。他们第一次约会是在教堂，米开朗琪罗认为对方的美貌有远胜过自己天才的价值。维斯康蒂把自己的名字签在扉页上，这做法纯粹是为了满足他自己臆想的乐趣，毕竟臆想是不会产生什么令人不快的后果的。  
维斯康蒂比任何人都更清楚，对同性恋来说，情欲的满足通常意味着尊严尽毁、道德沦丧，伴随着失去权威与敬意。他已经认定德龙意味着危险、祸害、麻烦、代价，绝对不是他玩完之后能随便给点甜头就打发掉的。德龙表现出的乖顺甚至让他警惕。  
他还会情不自禁地诋毁德龙在他眼里的性魅力，对自己说很多干净漂亮的果子吃起来味同嚼蜡、难以下咽，倒是那些沾着污泥腐叶满是虫孔的粗丑货色往往汁水丰润、味道甜美。既然占有他就像摇一摇苹果树，苹果就会掉一地那么简单，那为什么不让果子在树上多留一阵呢？维斯康蒂非常享受此刻暧昧的感觉，看年轻人对他撒娇献媚，令他愉悦万分。  
有时他觉得，即便果子烂在树上也无所谓。

周六上午，德龙接到维斯康蒂本人打来的电话，告诉他临时决定今天去伊卓斯卡罗。  
那是米兰郊外的娱乐区，周五这里有一个妓女被杀死的惨案发生。  
维斯康蒂早上刚在报纸上读过新闻报道，记者已经离开，他清楚看到被围起来的河边的犯罪现场，满地血色已经变黑。  
他向当地人和警察询问情况，也和妓女、老鸨交谈。听说被杀死的妓女被嫖客连捅了十几刀，皮肉支离，令他颇受震动。在他构思的剧本里，女主角也是在这个地方被杀死的。  
维斯康蒂站在河边，面对被工业污染的河水。  
他想到冬天的米兰，脏水卷着冰碴，一个女人的血从泥地淌进河中。  
她的幽魂腾空升起，像十分模糊却又巨大无伦的黑色十字架。宛如女人展开的双臂。  
害死她的两兄弟一个是堕落杀人犯，一个是冠军拳击手，他们两人的残忍与欢庆都不是高潮一幕的中心，而是女人脸上哀戚的绝望。  
河流水声犹如冰刀刮刺着他的神经。  
维斯康蒂时常对弱者与女性表现出一种多情的柔肠，真正深刻的爱体现在他对这些人长久凝视的目光中。他的女性朋友很多，他对其中某几位的偏爱，有时甚至会让人以为他是迷恋异性的。他时常嘲讽男性的虚伪、自私、残忍，因为他很了解自己，或许也因为愿意爱他的女人远比男人多。  
在少年时代，他通过自己的家族了解男女特性。他知道他的父亲不仅包养情妇，还跟男人乱搞。等这位花花公子发现妻子也在外寻求情感慰籍，却大怒之下不能忍受了，不仅将妻子告上法庭，还威胁她如果不交出嫁妆和遗产，就要彻底毁掉她的名誉。这件事最终使维斯康蒂与他的父亲决裂，后来一直与母亲生活。他曾是家族所有孩子里最受他父亲宠爱的那一个，父亲付出过很多心血培养他，看他驯马，带他去见普契尼和托斯卡尼尼，但是此后双方几乎不再见面。这种隐秘的爱恨隐隐植根在此后同他有过性关系的每一个男性身上。  
维斯康蒂被裹挟在一种阴冷沉重的情绪里。  
德龙叼着一片草叶，神情轻佻而冷酷。  
他笑着凑上来对维斯康蒂说话时，维斯康蒂第一次对他显露出喜怒无常的脾性，一改从前的态度，对德龙颇为冷淡，甚至显得厌烦。  
德龙还不够了解他专横傲慢与自我中心的做派，因而略显不安。  
维斯康蒂对他的私人感情抱着一种懒得遮掩也不屑谈论的态度。  
那时意大利最权威的心理学家穆萨蒂代表官方在电视台上讲同性恋既是机体病患，也是心理疾患，对这种疾病不应去作道德谴责，但是同性恋者对社会是巨大危险，因为他们会在激情推动下引诱他人，必须对他们采取措施防护。这种看法被认为是非常人道的，因为另一种思想在意大利各阶层中普遍存在：同性恋被杀死是活该。  
维斯康蒂感到自己对男人的情欲宛如一种慢性的、不可治愈的疾病，时而症状减轻，时而病入膏肓。在心情烦躁的时候，这种病症也会变得难以忍受。  
尽管德龙时常陪伴维斯康蒂到晚饭后，闲聊上一两个小时才离开，但这天维斯康蒂提前和他分手，自己去参加朋友的聚会。

无论怎样对同性恋喊打喊杀，在现实中的米兰城，还是有着数以百计的男妓。  
他们大部分只有十多岁，很多都是找不到工作的南方移民。有的男孩如果不能偷窃得手或者遇上鸡奸犯，就要饿上一天；有的穷到只有一件蔽体衣服，给颗糖就能哄去玩弄一番。  
在精英圈子里，法律和道德约束更是形同虚设。同性恋小圈子里读被教会圣洁办公室封禁的纪德小说，谈论托马斯曼的同性恋情结，甚至邀请跳弗拉明戈舞的美男子同床共枕，根本不必担忧秘密被揭破，受到公众的侮辱。  
斯卡拉歌剧院不远处的高级沙龙被维斯康蒂戏称作苏丹的后宫，来这儿的有不少是衣冠楚楚的文化界名人，大部分抱着令人作呕的目的。这里装饰与情调充满感官与色情的怀旧感，满屋子鸡奸犯和诱人堕落者，诞育着悔恨与自我痛恨。美貌的年轻人风骚淫荡，等着道貌岸然的猎艳者向他们提出各种猥亵的、无法言说的要求。  
维斯康蒂在这里发现一个相貌很可爱的青年，他向对方示好之后，事情变得非常简单，带去酒店或者带回家。  
那天他玩得很尽兴，可是大概没吃过的东西总是更有遐想的余地，第二天维斯康蒂再次看见德龙钻石般灿烂的美貌，只觉其中隐藏着黑暗与沉沦，清秀锐利的眉眼里充满了腐坏糜烂的气息。  
第三天晚上他又来到这个圈子里，将手放在另一个青年膝盖上。就在他准备提出一同离开时，两个人十分招摇地从厅里走进来，那是德龙和梅迪欧力。  
维斯康蒂既惊且怒，质问梅迪欧力：“谁让他来的？他疯了吗？”  
“又不是小孩，出来玩玩又怎么了？”  
“要是被人捅出去，立刻就会闹成丑闻！”  
梅迪欧力想说：你的心肝宝贝在意大利根本没几个人认识。  
可是他当然没敢说。  
“让他回去，告诉他不准再来了，惹出麻烦没人会替他收拾。”  
梅迪欧力是来会朋友的，他可没兴趣搅进这种破事里，所以很快溜开了。  
德龙的美貌引起了骚动，老的小的同性恋都围去看他打台球。  
像德龙这样的年轻人满脑子淫欲是很正常的，他要出去鬼混那也该是他女朋友关心的事，但是在这种地方跟同性恋者搅在一起就是另一回事了。  
刚刚被维斯康蒂摸了膝盖的青年询问他要不要一起离开，维斯康蒂拒绝了。  
那个青年走开之后，维斯康蒂精光闪亮的眼睛向德龙传达着怒意，德龙也用一种谴责和嘲弄的眼神回望他，似乎在说：你明明能找个更好的。这种眼神是维斯康蒂自己看着一个三流导演时常用的：你就只有这点儿水平，这点儿追求么？  
这疯狂的举动比他跑到这个淫窝来更令维斯康蒂吃惊。  
维斯康蒂想：到底是什么让这个傻瓜变得这样轻率骄狂？难道是我吗？我错了，他不光是个麻烦，还是个让人讨厌的麻烦。他不该留在这儿，我应该让他滚回巴黎去。

维斯康蒂和德龙不欢而散，第二天他们一起去米兰大教堂顶上，互相不理不睬。  
他们在这里遇到正在拍戏的一个法国剧组，投资方是法国的马素电影公司。这家公司也投拍过维斯康蒂的电影，其中有一位剧组成员是他老相识。  
很多人来向意大利的电影大师打招呼，只有主演的女明星躲得远远的。老相识悄悄告诉维斯康蒂：“她跟你身后那个男演员同居过，后来闹得反目成仇，不想看见他。”  
维斯康蒂早听说过德龙刚到巴黎时被“老女人”包养的事，他以为被叫成“老女人”的应该是个丰韵犹存的中年妇人，可那个女明星性感漂亮，而且今年也才三十岁而已。维斯康蒂以为是德龙把她甩了才让她那么生气。  
对方说：“当然不是！哪个女明星会那么无聊？他逼着人家带他去戛纳，在戛纳认识了新朋友，还发现有经纪人愿意签他，就觉得人家没用了，立刻一脚蹬了。”  
维斯康蒂一开始觉得很好笑，但是渐渐的他也笑不出来了。德龙的黑料实在数不胜数，仿佛整个法国影视圈都知道他为了前程不择手段，和同性恋在酒吧鬼混，跟导演夫人上床。“对了，他把人家女明星甩了之后，就跑去一个男演员家里寄住，那个男演员叫布里亚利，并不怎么喜欢女人……”  
这个名字异样得熟悉，维斯康蒂猛然想起，那是写在德龙那本《局外人》扉页上的名字。  
维斯康蒂生气了，他觉得德龙玩得太过火了。  
在这个圈子里，忘恩负义、卖身求荣是很常见的，可是一提到你的名字，别人立刻联想到这两个词，那就非常可怕了。  
德龙曾经开玩笑说，欧陆影业就是个小游乐场。呵，他以为他自己在其中能算个什么东西？他才入行一年多就漫天丑闻，恬不知耻，张扬浮夸，毫无底线，也不过是因为现在还没有名气，没人有兴趣去扒他的皮示众。这样乱搞下去，总有算总账的一天，等将来有人把他的烂事全掀开了，立刻就是灭顶的丑闻。  
惹事而不能承担，这是维斯康蒂最不齿的行径。他觉得自己必须跟年轻人谈一谈，这是他关心德龙事业的一部分。如果德龙连这样的道理都不懂，或者明白了也嗤之以鼻，那显然他不值得维斯康蒂为他投入任何心力。

近晚时候他看见了谈话时机，他们休息时，德龙喝着咖啡独自埋头看剧本。  
维斯康蒂起初觉得年轻人样子很柔软，但等德龙抬起头，他发现德龙脸上隐隐有戒备的神气，那是一种野生肉食动物的警惕而残忍的凶光。维斯康蒂仿佛第一次注意到德龙的眉眼有多么锋利，这也是他第一次感到德龙灵魂里有种焦虑紧张。德龙微微皱眉，眉宇间那个深深的倒V字给他留下了深刻印象。  
德龙在看《怒海沉尸》的剧本，导演雷内克莱芒是法国大师让谷克多的学生，曾经是拍纪录片的，改拍故事片之后事业非常成功，他拿到过两次金棕榈。  
“我过几天要回巴黎去签合同。”德龙解释说，“雷内克莱芒已经跟我的经纪人说好了，他看了《女人是弱者》就决定了。”  
“他喜欢你的表演吗？”  
德龙笑起来：“根本不喜欢，他说我演得很不好，还说我不会演喜剧，不过他愿意给我个机会演演同类型的角色。不是什么重要角色，就是一个游手好闲、蠢兮兮的花花公子，我的戏份一个多月就能拍完。”  
“什么时候开始拍？”  
“八月就开始。”  
《洛可兄弟》明年初春才开机，这半年德龙不可能一直闲着，他在米兰呆上两周已经是破天荒的假期了。维斯康蒂问：“之后呢？”  
“之后吗？我也不知道。奥尔加寄了几个剧本给我，读剧本让我头疼，这根本没意义，我觉得每个都无聊透顶。”  
“为什么不让我帮你看看？”  
德龙似乎诧异他会这么问，想也不想地说：“因为你很忙。”  
维斯康蒂愣了一下，他猛然想起某些演员对自己纠缠不已的丑态，不由想：德龙多么聪明懂事，而我把他想得多么糟啊。  
这样的想法使他想推心置腹地和年轻人谈谈他的前程，但他看得出德龙对他准备说出口的告诫的话是彻底拒绝的。透过德龙那轻飘一瞥，维斯康蒂接触到他那充满邪念和欲望的眼神，也洞察了他的内心：德龙想要用自己的肉体讨好他，甚或征服他。与这个年轻人肮脏阴暗的决断力相比，他自己是多么优柔寡断。  
维斯康蒂想：我不该高估法国人的品性。他是个巨大的讨厌的麻烦，我应该把他撵走。  
他转着这些念头时，年轻人的膝盖在桌子底下有意无意地撞到他的膝盖，维斯康蒂感到自己面对着前所未有的敌人、妖魔以及诱惑。  
仿佛是为了缓和气氛，又仿佛是为了找个借口撵人，维斯康蒂点了支烟，问：“罗密回巴黎了吗？”  
这不是维斯康蒂第一次在米兰提起罗密施耐德，之前他不止一次问过罗密在哪儿、为什么不到米兰来，德龙只好告诉他“公主殿下”在德国拍片。这次德龙抬起头，蓝眼睛冒着火，仿佛维斯康蒂又在觊觎他的女朋友了，让他非常生气。  
他挑衅似的说：“如果你想见见她，我可以叫她飞到米兰来，这算不了什么。”  
维斯康蒂开始觉得，他们今天的谈话简直糟透了。德龙突然撕下了一直以来“乖孩子”的伪装，让他有种被偷袭的感觉。他的肆无忌惮甚至让维斯康蒂感到自己败下阵来。他很反感地说：“不见，我没有时间。”  
德龙直直地凝望他，近乎恶意地说：“不见也好。罗密昨天生气了。她说我跟她打了十分钟电话，有九分半钟都在没完没了地讲维斯康蒂。”  
“她觉得你只顾着追求自己的事业么？”  
呵，伟大的艺术家居然如此虚伪胆怯。德龙笑了一下，低头说：“她当然不这么想。”  
维斯康蒂心里充满了挫败感，还有种被深深冒犯的怒意，他觉得自己很可悲，他想叫德龙现在就滚回巴黎去。可是他看见德龙一边舔着手指一边翻剧本纸页，他知道自己只能屈从于情欲那荒淫变态的力量。他推开椅子起身离开，并且在经过德龙身侧时，在年轻人肩膀上轻按了一下，德龙立刻明白了他的意思。  
他们今晚会聚在一起犯罪，然后假装什么也没发生过。

晚上维斯康蒂回到他在米兰城中心的公寓时，德龙站在楼下抽烟，安静且若有所思。  
他们一言不发地上了楼梯，维斯康蒂开门之后扔下手杖，径直走进卧室。  
他转身把德龙搂进怀里热情地亲吻，年轻人每一次张开嘴都让他感觉进入到另一个世界。  
德龙脱衣服的动作那么粗鲁下流，和维斯康蒂交往过的那些底层男妓简直一模一样。可是他向维斯康蒂展开的身体却像一件单纯的艺术品，让维斯康蒂感到深深的震撼。触目可及无一不令他迷醉，就像第一次看见西斯廷天顶画上的那些矫健赤裸的运动员。这具男性的身体充满理想化的、非真实的美，让同性恋者产生的第一反应与其说是色欲，不如说自惭形秽。直到伸手去触摸那臀部的弧度，乳尖的粉褐色，腿间毛发的蓬乱柔软，薄而结实的肌肉的微颤，才让人真切体验到这胴体的千娇百媚。  
德龙似乎想跪在他面前，维斯康蒂抱住他，柔声说：“让我来教你。”  
维斯康蒂对在床上取悦别人有着充分的自信，他深知自己在性方面的经验技巧与他在片场一样丰富熟稔。他将德龙赤裸的躯体按在床上亲吻，双手娴熟像玩弄一件向往了很久的娇贵的乐器。他感到阴暗的毁灭性的美，绝望而极致的快感，像鸦片烟为他隔绝了真实的世界。很快他忘记了取悦和逗弄这具身体，只顾向它索求。  
热情之后，维斯康蒂发现怀抱中的年轻人面颊潮红，可是眼睛那么冷。他觉得对方并未有过丝毫快感，仅仅是在迎合他的泄欲而已。他不是第一次与年轻美貌的同性做爱时，感觉到陡然升腾的罪恶、羞辱和自厌。男人要假装性欲比女人困难得多。德龙身体的冷漠无异于唾弃他性的吸引力，嘲笑他愚蠢且无耻，明白直接地告诉他他们之间的关系本质是逼奸，维斯康蒂被这三重的羞辱彻底击倒了。  
德龙似乎知道他在想什么。“对不起，你让我太紧张了。”他的头靠在他肩上低声说，眼睛闪着狡黠甚至嘲弄的光。  
他说完将舌头伸进维斯康蒂嘴里，似乎还想安慰他的失望。你怎么忍心推开他呢？  
维斯康蒂重新抱住他，一边伸手遮住他的眼睛，一边让年轻人感受他熟练的爱抚。他在德龙高潮的脸上看到一种精神的美，也仿佛看见自己十五岁时的样子，他无比透彻地懂得了当年那位爱抚他的演奏家的每一分怜爱与恐慌的情绪。  
德龙很开心地笑了起来，某种餍足的得意让他冷冰冰的眼睛变得柔和。接着他慢吞吞地起身穿衣服，爬下床去了卫生间。  
维斯康蒂一言不发，情欲消退之后，他时常不能忍受对方同他说话。床上不垫着最高档的亚麻床单并不会让他睡不着觉，但是有人躺在他身边，他一定会失眠。等看见德龙准备离开，他觉得很诧异。德龙怎么知道完事之后他喜欢一个人休息？  
出门之前，德龙又跑回维斯康蒂身边，别有意味地朝他微笑。  
“你开心吗？”德龙问。  
维斯康蒂像被蛇咬了一口，这通常是欢爱刚结束时他搂着他的情人说的话，只是今天他无论如何也问不出口。如果不是德龙那邀宠的姿态，他会以为这是轻佻的嘲笑。  
“我爱你。”德龙一边说一边把维斯康蒂的手举到唇边亲吻。  
他的蓝眼睛里毫无爱情的辉光。  
他是个天大的麻烦，维斯康蒂想。


	3. Chapter 3

维斯康蒂以为有过这一次糟糕透顶的体验和经历，德龙对他的性吸引力会完全消散，变得像是梵蒂冈宫里那个观景台的阿波罗石像，苍白冰冷而无趣。然而事与愿违，明知道德龙根本不喜欢跟他上床，反而令他怀着尊严丧尽的屈辱更加向往那具温暖诱人的身体，那种欲望是完全不可抗拒的，像被猛兽吞噬。  
第二天他无法做任何事，回忆里一丝不挂的男性胴体像地狱一样诱人，那些对赤身裸体的触摸与嗅觉的记忆仿佛魔鬼，淫乱与活力同时充盈每一个姿态与动作，连同那双冰冷的眼睛也像深渊般充满了魅惑，他觉得自己快被色欲逼疯了。  
德龙再次来见他时，他直接把年轻人拽到床上，疯狂地吻他、扯开他裤子并与他交缠，直到完全发泄干净，才对他说了见面后第一句话：“想抽烟吗？”  
他们在沙发上对坐。  
维斯康蒂穿好睡衣、点上烟，终于觉得自己恢复了正常。  
他们的性关系仿佛抽去了彼此最后一层遮蔽，维斯康蒂发觉就连谈话都变了一种风格。德龙说起他自己时，那样直白地不要脸，袒露着赤裸裸的野心，就像电影里穷街陋巷的实景拍摄，充满了粗暴又直接的坦然。  
“很喜欢看电影，但是一点儿也不喜欢演戏。”  
“为什么来混这个行业？”  
德龙抱着膝盖，侧着头：“因为做不了别的事，大家都说这儿遍地都是钱。”  
他的童年是在二战中度过的，父母在他四岁时离婚。小时候他和生父、继父关系都非常恶劣，两边推诿之下，被送去给一对年老的夫妻收养。德龙说他的养母是个很和气的老太太，至于养父：“我对他没有印象了，他是个监狱看守，我没事可做时就站在监狱外面等他，觉得说不定自己早晚有一天也被关进去。”  
然而没过多久养父母也去世了，他又被送去教会学校。这样混到十七岁，去印度支那当伞兵，四年多之后偷了车和枪准备逃走，被抓回去关了几天之后开除出军队。他身无分文来到巴黎，由于生母过世，跟家庭彻底断绝了关系，住在第五区打零工。  
德龙这样的美貌是无论扔进什么污渠烂沟都埋没不了的，所以他现在能被意大利的贵族艺术家视若珍宝甚至满怀爱慕地搂在怀里，揉捏他的耳朵，抚摸他的头发。他的生父是个公务员，继父是个屠夫，让人不禁猜测若不是长得这样美，他自己现在在做什么。不过这问题早已经没有意义了。  
维斯康蒂发现德龙下巴上有一道很长的伤疤，再上去一些会划伤脸颊，再下去一些会割破咽喉。“这是怎么回事？”德龙笑了：“我在教会学校寄宿的时候，有些人叫我‘阿兰小姐’，我就跟他们打架。”  
这称呼听起来非常微妙且糟糕，维斯康蒂不禁皱眉。德龙说：“呵呵，教会寄宿学校，你知道在那种地方会遇上什么，对吧？很多人遇到过，我也一样，没什么稀罕的，我换了几次学校，每次都能遇上。”  
德龙似乎在暗示他未成年时不止一次受到过性的侵犯，维斯康蒂再次觉得心口被毒蛇咬了一下，但是他也知道很多比这悲惨可怕得多的童年，经历过一战和二战，到处都像烈火焚烧过的森林。他从德龙的神情看出，德龙是在向他袒露自己的秘密。  
人的内心就像宇宙，知道的越多，秘密就越多。他跟他分享了最深的秘密之一，那是他内心的一个部分。有时候德龙那么易懂，看见他的种种想法和念头就像透过玻璃观察水缸里新奇的鱼类。有时候他的内心就像一个外星世界，似乎远不是维斯康蒂所能看见并理解的。  
而供述到这里还没有结束。德龙在维斯康蒂耳边轻声说：“那时候但凡遇到我仰慕喜欢的老师，我就会把他想象成我的父亲。”  
这话当然只会让维斯康蒂满怀乱伦的下流想法再次与他纠缠在一起。

维斯康蒂很快把公寓钥匙给了德龙，以方便他们每晚幽会。  
这种狂热的情欲，当年他曾成功地反抗过，可是现在他没有约束自己的必要，德龙不是那个意共党员，他们之间也不存在任何可以称之为道德纯洁的东西。  
德龙的美色抚慰了他，可是这绝顶的甜蜜也伴随了残酷的折磨。  
对于他的爱抚和插入，德龙并不是每次都有快感，有时候他没有多少身体反应。德龙对他身体的隐隐排斥让他有种占有过又完全没有得到的痛感与失落。强烈的羞辱让他的泄欲变得像自虐一样。某种荒淫变态的爱意，使得性交时德龙只要露出不适的神情，维斯康蒂便会想：我让你难以忍受了吗？  
这是个不可能真的问出口的问题。有一次他们幽会中途维斯康蒂突然大发雷霆，质问德龙为什么白天酗酒。德龙辩解了几句后，似乎突然明白了维斯康蒂真正想着的是什么，他不禁变了脸色，然后装作完全不明白，转而保证再也不喝了。维斯康蒂训斥了他，接着又教育他酗酒的各种危害，就好像他真的在意的是这个。  
有时维斯康蒂认真地考虑彻底结束他们之间的关系，可是十分钟之后他就又把德龙抱在胸口，花整整一个小时向他倾诉他有多么爱他。有关性不适的暗示会令德龙焦躁愠怒，仿佛自己被维斯康蒂嫌弃在床上沉闷乏味，他们尽量小心地避开这个话题。  
说到底，为什么要在意那些毫无意义的事情？对维斯康蒂来说，占有德龙青春绝色的身体，被他崇拜向往的目光包围，活像是古罗马那个哈德良皇帝。当德龙的保护人，认真地为他的未来筹划，为他的事业考虑，是一件很自然而美好的事。  
而在德龙看来，上床似乎就像吃饭一样平常，或许有时吃得不那么愉悦，但那有什么关系呢？眼下没有什么比获得维斯康蒂的爱慕更令人充满自信、心安理得了，他感到自己一帆风顺、吉星高照。

为了对德龙表示关心，维斯康蒂抽空读了《怒海沉尸》的剧本，甚至翻了翻原著小说。  
德龙看见他脸上浮现出轻蔑的微笑，忍不住问：“是不是在你眼里别人都很不入流？”  
“改编三流小说这没什么，但是雷内克莱芒想象力实在匮乏。他为什么要你去演男二呢？如果我来拍这部影片，我会让你演男主角。”  
德龙像受到了莫大的恭维，开心得两眼放光。  
维斯康蒂想，那个法国导演想利用演员的特性去拍戏，却根本没有看透演员的本质，德龙是个底层人。他从来也不是什么游手好闲的花花公子，他更接近一个残忍冷漠的犯罪分子。  
不过这话他当然不会说出来，就让德龙自己去高兴一会儿吧。  
维斯康蒂经常感到有些导演喜欢在选角时偷懒，譬如雷内克莱芒显然是看见德龙在喜剧片里演过一个愚蠢的花花公子，就想要原样照搬，根本怠于思考别的可能性。德龙说得对，这是一个很无趣的角色，他很难从中真正得到什么。  
如果让他去演那个阴险善妒的杀人犯就会有趣得多，他光辉四射的美貌和那卑劣下贱的行为本身就会形成奇妙的反差与强烈的冲撞。德龙的脸是一件极有价值的工具，但显然不是谁都懂得如何使用，很多人甚至连其价值都没有理解，因而相当轻视。  
维斯康蒂轻抚德龙的手，说：“年轻演员就像孩子，一开始的时候必须拉着他的手引导他，直到他能独自行走，再放开他。”  
德龙想开个玩笑，问他对多少年轻男演员说过这样的话，但想了想没有说。  
维斯康蒂认真想做事的时候，就会严肃起来。  
他想：我的目标有两个，第一是用他拍好我自己的片子，第二是让他成为一个真正的电影明星，任何个人感情都要为之让路。  
事实上，相比天赋和勤奋，维斯康蒂最为忧虑的是德龙给他的混乱感，他无法忽视年轻人灵魂里那些极具破坏力的东西，仿佛那不是要祸害别人，就是要殃及自己。他对德龙说：“你需要有更坚强的意志和更集中的精神，你现在的境况是非常危险而脆弱的，随心所欲、任性妄为会重创你的事业。无论如何，不要毁掉你自己。”  
这样的话如果从别人嘴里说出来，大概是啰嗦无聊的，维斯康蒂自己也怀疑这番话是不是非常多余。可是他这样告诫德龙时，德龙很乖顺地连连点头。  
分别时德龙照例主动凑上去吻他。  
“我希望你继续教我。”  
他眼神十足淫荡，一语双关的下流。性交和拍电影一样，差之毫厘，谬以千里。维斯康蒂觉得德龙像一颗形状怪异的石头，正巧分毫不差地嵌在他自己心口奇形怪状的窟窿里。

在旁人眼里，他们毫无疑问关系转冷了。维斯康蒂平时懒得朝德龙多看一眼，而德龙时常皱着眉毛一脸不痛快。没人对此感觉诧异，因为维斯康蒂向来就这么喜怒无常。  
维斯康蒂对德龙的情感确实发生了巨大的变化，这与其说是因为他们上了床，不如说是他们的性关系对维斯康蒂的精神刺激很深。  
有一天闲暇时间，德龙留宿在客房，早上他们一起吃饭。  
维斯康蒂的早晨通常从九点开始，他看见德龙坐在他对面把一只鸡蛋往嘴里塞，他打量了对方半晌，直到德龙问他：“怎么了？”  
维斯康蒂望着德龙的时候，内心有一种怪异的痛悔。他希望自己遇到的是十二岁的甚至更年幼的德龙，如果是这样，他可以塑造他，教育他，用很长很长的时间将他变成自己眼里最美好的样子，变成一件完美的作品，哪怕为此弃绝与他的肉体关系也可以。想要将他袒护在自己羽翼之下，想要用自己的灵魂孕育他。最好他是他的侄儿，这样他就可以随心所欲地宠爱他。  
“爱并不是以美的东西为目的，其目的是在美的东西里面生殖。”  
这是柏拉图的《会饮篇》里最为真实而恐怖的一句话。与很多艺术家一样，维斯康蒂最为惧怕的是精神的不育。永远流传的创作是一种生殖，对个体的精神教化是另一种生殖。  
美丽的肉体令人有生殖的欲望，而同性恋对维斯康蒂来说，意味着渴望精神的生殖。这想象既唯美，又可怕。  
不管这有多么荒谬奇怪，眼下要求德龙给他读一读他最喜欢的小说，就仅仅是无害的享受。“我所爱的希望让他能够去爱，或者让我通过他去爱。”这想法多么简单。维斯康蒂一边听德龙给他读普鲁斯特，一边把自己的睡衣裹到他身上，这就像换了一种纯洁温和的方式占有年轻人的身心，让他胸中满溢柔情。  
仿佛是刻意要折磨年轻人的耐性，中午他说：“陪我听音乐。”  
于是他握着他的手，一起倾听他最爱的音乐。德龙不耐烦地打了个呵欠，普鲁斯特已经耗尽了他所有力气，马勒第五交响曲就让他彻底掩饰不住焦躁了。二十分钟之后，维斯康蒂听见安静的呼吸声，他躺在维斯康蒂腿上睡着了。  
这真是个没出息的家伙。  
他听到第四乐章时低头欣赏德龙无瑕的美貌，光洁的额头和浓长的眼睫让他情不自禁地吻了上去。他对德龙激烈复杂的情绪令他自己也惊异极了。

每晚沉溺于色欲，令他忘乎所以。某天幽会时德龙提起回巴黎的事，维斯康蒂直接生气了，仿佛听玛丽亚卡拉斯唱着《为艺术，为爱情》的咏叹调时有人揪着她的头发把她拖出了歌剧院。他知道这怒气来得毫无道理，因此烦躁的表情只在他脸上一闪而过。接着他很温和甚至很满意地说：“去吧，尽力而为。如果有什么问题，就给我打电话。”  
三天之后德龙给他打电话，他问起情况如何。  
“很不好。雷内克莱芒说看起来很奇怪。”  
“这又是什么意思？”  
“就是我和男主角排演的时候，导演觉得很不合适。”德龙语气还算冷静，但维斯康蒂听得出他的焦虑，“我觉得他说不定会把我换掉。”  
“男主角是谁？”  
“莫里斯荣内特。你看过《通往绞刑架的电梯》，对吧？他在那部电影里演男主角。”  
这部电影维斯康蒂的确看过，不过此刻回想起来他只记得让娜莫罗冒着雨在街上溜达的场景了。当然这不重要。维斯康蒂根本不假思索地说：“你告诉那个导演，你要演男主角，让荣内特或者随便什么人去演那个花花公子。如果他不同意，你就退出。”  
德龙惊呆了。即便在他这么自以为是的人看来，这也是完全不可思议的。“有的是人排着队想演雷内克莱芒的电影，我怎么可能对他说这种话？你自己才刚告诉我我地位脆弱，不能任性妄为的！”  
“我还说过，如果雷内克莱芒真的与他的名声相称，就应该更有想象力一些。怎么，怕你的经纪人生气？怕得罪你们法国的导演？”  
德龙告诉他都不是，维斯康蒂又说：“就算演不了这个，还可以演别的，你怕什么呢？”  
德龙沉默了。维斯康蒂的话，还有他那简单的命令式的语气，让他彻底明白了对方的意思。维斯康蒂会为这件事负责，即使他要挟失败，大导演也绝对不会让他无戏可拍。很多德龙看来很困难的事，在维斯康蒂这里是简单的。  
德龙笑起来，问：“下周你还在米兰吗？”  
“在。”  
“我过去之前可以给你打电话吗？”  
维斯康蒂忍不住嘲笑他：“你说呢，大明星？”  
德龙被挖苦得不好意思了，他向维斯康蒂保证有消息会立刻打给他，然后挂断了电话。

德龙不在的时候，维斯康蒂闭门写作。  
他发现他在拍《沉沦》那样的底层犯罪故事时，内心充满平静、朴素和直率的表达欲，而当他构思《洛可兄弟》时，情绪亢奋狂热，甚至歇斯底里。  
两周之后德龙终于回到米兰，直接跑到了他家里。维斯康蒂看见德龙提着一只LV的箱子装随身衣物，德龙开玩笑说LV是Luchino Visconti的简拼。  
德龙以为维斯康蒂会急于吻他，但维斯康蒂问：“你知道安妮吉拉尔多吗？”  
“当然知道，怎么了？”  
“我准备签她演女主角。”  
德龙愣了一下，说：“她在巴黎演舞台剧非常受欢迎。”  
维斯康蒂点起烟，仿佛对做别的没有兴趣。德龙用很险恶的眼神瞥向他，伸手摸他的手杖，然后又摸到他膝盖上。等他又换了一个地方乱摸时，维斯康蒂甩开他的手，扔开了烟，压在他身上开始吻他脖颈。他从不给德龙打电话，但是十余天的分别也不过再次证明了他对德龙身体疯狂激烈的渴求。  
他在不断回忆起他与德龙的性爱时，一个令人作呕的隐隐事实跃跃欲出：他迷恋德龙对他的性的羞辱，那仿佛是种虐待，让他痛到颤抖。  
他体验到了圣特蕾莎在宗教书里写过的话：“一个天使用带着火光的金矛对着我的心脏不断刺入，穿透我整个身体，当他把矛拔出来仿佛带出了五脏六腑。疼痛如此剧烈，令我呻吟不已，让我燃起对上帝的炽烈热爱。”在他的体悟中爱情似乎永远伴随着剧烈的痛苦和犯罪的恶心，他甚至享受这种剧痛与罪恶。  
他想：我们意大利人多奇特啊，居然用性高潮的狂喜来展现神圣之爱。  
而当他彻底陷入对德龙的情欲之中，他觉得这的确是同一回事。

德龙泡在浴缸里，对着维斯康蒂笑个不停，说：“雷内克莱芒完全懵了，他肯定没想到我敢那样跟他说话。他气坏了，嚷嚷说他不用试也知道我根本不适合那种角色。最后他的夫人跑出来打圆场，说‘我觉得小伙子说得有些道理。’”  
“你的经纪人怎么说？”  
“能演这部电影的男主角是喜出外望的事，奥尔加当然很高兴，她叫我过几天回去和碧姬芭铎拍杂志封面。”德龙肩膀沉进水里，用手拨拉着水花，“我们会在意大利拍四个月，我很高兴不用再去挑拣那些愚蠢透顶的剧本了，接下去我只想演你的电影。”  
“为什么这样说？”  
“我也不知道，”德龙笑了，“大概我在别人眼里只能演一种角色，但是你从不这样想。”  
维斯康蒂也笑了，柔声问：“我做错了吗？”  
“当然没有。”德龙满怀感激和崇拜地望着他，仿佛维斯康蒂是永远不会犯错的，他趴在水里用湿漉漉的嘴亲吻维斯康蒂同样潮湿的脸颊。  
这是最好的结果，除了德龙很快又要回法国。  
在这短短几天中，维斯康蒂的手几乎不愿离开德龙的身体，即便性欲得到满足，还是忍不住要抚弄他的后颈和下巴、手臂和胸膛。  
德龙拒绝维斯康蒂给他口交，理由是“你让我紧张”，他非要找个无关紧要的地方设置障碍，逼着维斯康蒂去劝服他，他们玩这种游戏乐此不疲。这次德龙又试着推拒时，维斯康蒂扯过黑色的领带捆在他头上，遮住他双眼，德龙转而伸手在床头摸烟盒火柴，然后点了一支叼在嘴里。过了二十多分钟，维斯康蒂才放开他，那支烟只燃去了很短一截，早已被揉烂了，还把床单烫出几个窟窿。  
德龙仰着脖子头发凌乱，那沾着汗水的慵懒和绯红着脸的妖艳，仿佛什么美若天仙的祭品，在邀人享用他的青春绝色。他喘着气扯开黑领带，翻身压在维斯康蒂身上张开双腿，显然深知年长者的癖好和兴趣，因为接受过他的“教育”。维斯康蒂紧抱他时再次想起他所说的“愿意为你做任何事”的保证。

年轻的法国人完全挑起了维斯康蒂的欲火。  
尽管德龙早已收起了凶形恶相，对维斯康蒂表现出一种自轻自贱的柔顺，太过频繁的性行为仍然让维斯康蒂觉得非常恶心，就像那根本不是他本人的意志，而完全是一种野蛮的兽性，过分地浪费了他的时间和精力。  
每当他抱着些微克己和禁欲的想法，去面对年轻人的美色，结果都只是更深地沦陷进粗俗的肉欲之中，只要看见德龙那张端正清秀的脸，脑中便会浮现出他赤身裸体跪在地上讨好自己的样子，想起他仰着脖子轮番用法语和意语叫他“导演”。于是，一天之中往往做不了任何事，他便会一边拆德龙胸前扣子，一边靠着年轻人的耳朵质问：“你为什么穿着衣服？”  
维斯康蒂用所有男人之间可能的方式与德龙欢爱，他在欣赏德龙迷人的性器官时会想到自己用各种完全错误的方式在使用它。有时他不愿去吻德龙的双唇，甚至刻意避开他的脸，因为不愿无意间瞥见年轻人不适甚至厌烦的表情。德龙的蓝眼睛始终很冷，就像他的笑容往往并不意味着开心。维斯康蒂说他笑起来毫无感染力，这会阻碍他成为一个真正的明星。  
“我不信。碧姬巴铎也不爱笑，没妨碍她当明星。”“你跟她不一样，她不笑的时候也很迷人，因为她天生是个骄傲的女人。”德龙突然笑着问：“你是不是想说我像个阴沟里的老鼠？” 这问题让维斯康蒂不明所以、无言以对。  
他们都知道这种狂热的情欲不会持续太久，维斯康蒂迫切希望自己能从那野蛮残暴的力量中解脱，或许德龙内心里也在这样期待，或许他还庆幸不用在米兰呆得更久。  
年轻人的残忍，往往是因为无知，德龙大概也是如此。可是维斯康蒂无法责怪他年轻的情人，他觉得德龙已经非常体贴、努力和可爱了。某种同性恋者特有的朝生暮死的绝望感维斯康蒂非常熟悉，德龙当然是不会体会到的。  
德龙的顺从并没有被维斯康蒂视作理所当然，他不断地送年轻人各种礼物，用名贵的物品和甜言蜜语讨好对方。他甚至担心德龙厌弃了这种关系，将自己的乐趣夺走。看在德龙眼里，大概也是十足的自轻自贱了。

一天德龙说起他准备在巴黎买套公寓，维斯康蒂直截了当地提出把自己在巴黎郊区的一栋别墅送给他。  
德龙惊讶地笑起来，他似乎万万想不到维斯康蒂会这样做，半晌才说：“罗密会追问的，我不想再和她吵架了。”  
这是他第一次主动提起罗密，维斯康蒂说：“就当是我送给你们的订婚礼物。”  
德龙再一次愣住了，似乎在思考维斯康蒂为何要提及订婚的事，以及到底要不要接受这种礼物。最后他说：“从来没有人对我这样好。”  
这当然是句假话。维斯康蒂知道很多善良可怜的孩子会被小恩小惠打动收买，但德龙绝对不是这样的人。他被很多人的痴迷包围过，他知道他的肉体有怎样的价值。他显得软弱无助的时候，是在向维斯康蒂撒娇。这底层人的聪明狡狯，也未尝不令人钦佩喜爱。维斯康蒂满怀父爱地揉着他的肩膀，说：“这没什么，你觉得开心，这比什么都重要。我希望你高兴。”

满足了性欲却没有睡意时，穿着睡衣靠在枕头上抽烟是最舒适的事。  
德龙明天要回法国，他对维斯康蒂说，奥尔加没准已经猜到了他们之间的关系。  
维斯康蒂开玩笑般地说：“如果她好奇起来了，你可以告诉她，我对你的爱是纯粹的柏拉图式的。”  
德龙大笑，似乎对他的虚伪矫情感到不可思议。  
“这有什么好笑呢？”维斯康蒂再次被几支烟弄得谈兴大发，“柏拉图的爱情观里从未弃绝过性欲，古希腊人是最崇拜男性肉体的，柏拉图怎么可能鼓吹彻底禁欲的爱情？他只是认为精神之爱与灵交更高尚罢了。他最关注的问题始终是教育，如果一定要下个定义的话，柏拉图之恋讲的难道不是师生恋吗？在他眼里没有什么比教育的关系更重要，所以师生关系高于父子关系，思想的继承高于血缘的传承。情人与爱人之间通过交往与谈话进行思想与才能的教育，他管这个叫精神生殖。”  
德龙被他这一大套说得有点懵：“所以教育和性交有什么关联？”  
“性交是教育关系的附属品罢了，在古希腊这通常发生在两个男性中间。古人很多认为这不道德，我们现代人也认为这不道德。或许它的确不道德，但是我们一天所做的所经历的事到底有几件能称得上道德，道德本身才是很罕见的。别跟意大利人讲道德，”维斯康蒂挠了挠德龙头发，笑着说：“跟法国人也不要讲道德。”  
德龙笑着说：“你把我说糊涂了，单纯的性欲吸引就一定是高尚道德的吗？”  
“当然不是。”  
德龙好奇地问：“那如果学生只愿意接受教育的关系，拒绝性交作为附属品，是不是老师就应该拒绝教育他？或者说他们之间根本配不上师生的关系？”  
维斯康蒂变了脸色，他一把摔开年轻人的手，背对他站起来。  
德龙脸上有几分茫然和惊恐的表情，维斯康蒂回过头看见，一下子心软了，他觉得怜爱极了。德龙很少流露情绪，他时常显得漫不经心，或者心绪不宁，即使偶尔喝多了酒疯疯癫癫的时候，维斯康蒂也见不到他有什么感情表露。这突如其来的慌乱仿佛突然吹开的窗口，让维斯康蒂一窥他的内心。  
他重新躺回年轻人身边，德龙握住他的手，眼睛在说：有谁伤过你的心吗？可是你不是有我吗？如果有谁真的伤害了你，我能为你杀了他。  
维斯康蒂看见那双蓝眼睛里仿佛有真挚坦然的爱意。他想，或许德龙是用他特有的方式在爱着他，某种神秘的、他完全无法理解的方式。如果真的被这样一个冰冷奇异的年轻灵魂爱慕着，该多么奇特且令人感动啊，只是即便这样，也远远不足以挽救什么。而这或许根本就是维斯康蒂一个人的错——深壑难填。  
维斯康蒂一直知道，爱与不爱并不真的那么重要。他感到他与德龙之间有种极为隐秘的联系，似乎不会被彻底斩断的联系，他们理解和认同彼此的价值，这是令他真正感到安慰的发现。  
傻孩子，你根本不懂我在想什么。维斯康蒂伸手抚摸年轻人的头发，德龙靠在他身上。  
维斯康蒂抱住他最心爱的人，说：“有些事情，即使再被诗意地美化和神化，依然是丑恶糜烂的。一开始或许你看不见那些腐朽堕落的阴暗之处，你沉迷其中，忘乎所以，以为那是你的理想国，但只要你还有一丝理性与道德，总有一天你会被逼着承认真相，那就是你感到幻灭与彻底绝望的时刻。”  
“你又在说政治了吗？”德龙烦躁地问。  
维斯康蒂微笑，他突然间失去了那种对德龙的狂乱欲望，取而代之的是一种熟稔淡然的亲密与爱怜。


	4. Chapter 4

德龙回巴黎，让他们两个人都松了一口气。  
维斯康蒂想到德龙时心中依然爱欲满溢，但是德龙再不走他也准备要撵人了。  
德龙也已经颇感疲惫。如果说维斯康蒂对他的肉体索求只是偶尔让他感到无趣和可笑的话，他对他的精神索取已经开始让德龙真正感觉到压迫了。  
在维斯康蒂身边就必须为他做各种精神的付出，他是恒星，别人的思想和情绪都只能围绕他转动，否则便会被他看作是怠慢或者愚笨。意大利人那双精光闪亮的眼睛哪怕再温柔缱绻、肉欲燃烧，也是明察秋毫的。德龙到底对他存着什么心思，分毫也逃不过他的眼睛。中世纪的王侯只要求臣属行为恭顺，而维斯康蒂要求身边的人衷心仰慕他。  
那么他值得去真心地敬爱吗？德龙笑了，想：当然是值得的。  
维斯康蒂那么有钱有势，不管是他不凡的出身、高雅的举止，还是他的离经叛道、自我成就，都充满了令人向往的魅力。如果他是个演员，德龙会像崇拜让迦本一样崇拜他。  
德龙相信一条最朴素的真理：如果你不知道该走哪条路、该怎么走，那就跟最优秀的人一起走。这么想着，他越发高兴了起来，并且渴望在不久之后与维斯康蒂重聚。而这或许再一次证明了维斯康蒂的精神操控力。

又过了一个月，德龙终于有时间飞去意大利，维斯康蒂已经回罗马了。  
德龙去他的乡间别墅，被佣人领进书房，惊喜地大喊一声，维斯康蒂还没反应过来，只见德龙扑向桌子底下。  
片刻，他抱着一团黑褐的活物钻出来，那是一个只有两三个月大的小猎狗。它未来会长出尖牙利爪，不过现在娇小可爱，有一双文静无辜、泛着水光的黑色大眼睛。  
德龙连声问：“它叫什么？”  
这是维斯康蒂的妹妹刚刚送给他的，维斯康蒂给它起名叫洛可，这小猎狗不怎么亲人，不过德龙爱不释手地抱着它，不停逗弄它，还把手指给它咬。玩了好一阵，他终于把注意力转向维斯康蒂，靠在他耳边问：“为什么叫它洛可，我才是你的洛可。”  
他说这话时流转的眼神和低冷的语气，再次让维斯康蒂感到那妖魔般的力量，同时他也注意到德龙的意大利语说得更流利动听了。或许每次见面德龙都希望他能对他更满意。  
维斯康蒂的乡间别墅正是十几年前他窝藏意共游击队员的地方，幽静偏僻，罕有人迹。维斯康蒂搂住德龙时也忍不住想，这里的确最适合用来偷情。  
维斯康蒂做事的时候，德龙带着狗去周边树林里转悠。吃过晚饭，他发现维斯康蒂还在忙着，就又出门去跑步了。德龙对自己的脸并不特别在意，但他非常重视他的身材，每天都要花很长时间游泳跑步，为了在《怒海沉尸》里赤裸上半身时显得肌肉结实匀称。  
夜里，维斯康蒂回自己卧室，发现灯光昏暗，有人在里面说说笑笑。接着他听出那是德龙在说法语，年轻人微笑着靠在床头打电话，声音轻快，眼里满是戏谑，看见他过来，德龙匆忙对电话那头说了再见。  
“我刚给罗密打了个电话，她说起拍戏的事，他们快拍完了。”德龙说着，握住维斯康蒂的手，“我进你的屋子来是不是应该先告诉你一声？”  
维斯康蒂笑了，告诉他：“这儿就只装了一台电话机，你随时都可以过来打电话。”  
“我知道了。”  
维斯康蒂抱了他一会儿，吻了吻他的脸颊，说：“回去休息吧，我想躺下了。”  
德龙搂住他回吻，然后自己跑回客房。

第二天，德龙看出维斯康蒂很忙，于是主动去陪着他，毕竟这才是他来到这里的目的。  
维斯康蒂觉得自己失去了和德龙谈话的欲望，或许这是因为他内心里真正想对德龙说的话，一句也不能真的说出口。他们之间能够谈论的事情，要么无关紧要，要么严肃正经，都是很无趣且无谓的。尽管如此，维斯康蒂喜欢德龙的陪伴，他写字时会拉着德龙的手，起身休息时会低头亲吻他，这种亲昵让两个人相对微笑。  
晚上，德龙披着浴巾靠在沙发上抽烟，他在外面游泳回来。维斯康蒂终于写完一段稿子，扭头就见德龙歪在不远处角落里，不知在思索什么，灯光投在他眉宇间，一个深深的V字里聚集了浓重的阴影。他们难得安静一会儿，德龙沉默的样子让维斯康蒂有些愧疚，他写得太入神，一个晚上都没搭理过他。  
“你不出去玩玩么？”  
“我玩累了。”德龙懒洋洋地说，“我在这儿打扰你了吗？”  
维斯康蒂摇了摇头，他起身走到年轻人身边坐下。  
“我担心你嫌闷。”  
“你不用担心这个。”德龙微笑，“跟我说说你写到哪儿了？”  
他一只手撑着脸颊的模样让维斯康蒂十分着迷，深觉这也是年轻人的可爱之处。有时候肉欲不能安慰他，甚至令他更阴郁烦躁。可是美男子也不光能用肉体安慰他，他的讥诮与嬉笑往往更令他满足。  
“我累了，我不想再谈那个破稿子了，我们明天再说吧。”维斯康蒂说着握住德龙的手轻抚，与精致清秀的面庞迥异，德龙有一双底层人粗糙的手，这双手清晰地昭示了他的出身与过往。维斯康蒂自己十指如钢琴家保养得当，却对年轻人粗糙的双手爱慕不已，恨不能时时握着它们贴在心口。“弹首曲子给我听吧。”  
德龙会弹钢琴，他的养父母家里有一架破旧的钢琴，这是混乱的青少年时期他唯一费过一点儿力气去学的东西。他喜欢弹钢琴是因为这乐趣让他觉得简单，他不喜欢复杂的东西。虽然他弹得还不如维斯康蒂自己刚学了两三个月的水平，可是维斯康蒂听得很认真。音乐这种最抽象的艺术往往最能体现一个人的内心，维斯康蒂听见了对方混乱又糟糕的内心，听见了他理解不了却又深深着迷的暴烈、虚无与自恃。  
维斯康蒂揽住德龙肩膀，将脸靠在他头顶。钢琴声没有停，他听见德龙轻笑。  
在年轻人懒散弹奏着的钢琴声中，有一个瞬间，维斯康蒂忘掉了周遭世界带给他的所有伤痛与愤懑，情欲引发的焦虑与羞辱也全部烟消云散了，他只觉得轻飘愉快。

那是维斯康蒂最为幸福的一段时间，或许也是他们感情最美好的时刻。  
他有一个迷恋的对象陪在身边，让他心情极好，同时他有了旺盛的创作欲，完全不为情欲所困。欢乐是一种宝贵的天赋，维斯康蒂天生缺乏。有趣的是，德龙内心里也不是一个多么快乐的人，他本质上是阴沉冷漠的，可他的陪伴却让维斯康蒂感觉到了生命的欢乐，感觉到心中激流涌动的力量。他觉得他们之间的关系超过普通的情人。  
维斯康蒂每天给他的两位编剧写信，他们仿佛竞赛一样写同一段剧情，然后进行比较取舍。《洛可兄弟》涉及不少文学背景，片名是模仿托马斯曼的《约瑟夫兄弟》，主角姓氏来自于纪实小说里写到的一个米兰移民家庭。影片甚至采用了小说式的章节体，按人物名字分为五段。梅迪欧力写洛可和西蒙两个章节，苏索写其余的三个章节。  
有一天维斯康蒂搁下笔时，发现德龙在默不作声地盯着自己。维斯康蒂以为他又在酝酿着要说点“我爱你”之类的蠢话，可是德龙用那种天真的语气满是贪恋地说：“你多英俊啊。”  
这离奇的感叹让维斯康蒂发笑，他忍不住笑了半天，直到德龙开始不高兴了，沉下脸问：“你为什么总是笑话我呢？”维斯康蒂连忙把他搂进怀里，保证绝不再笑话他了。  
德龙在郊外别墅中无事可做，所以很关注维斯康蒂的情绪。他发现意大利贵族的情绪如同天气一样变化莫测，即使在最清朗明媚的时候，也会突然阴云密布。他看见维斯康蒂沉思时，高傲的神情被沉默与悲哀取代，忍不住问：“你怎么了？”  
“没什么，”维斯康蒂懒散地扯了扯枕头上的穗子，“人在很开心的时候，难免也会感觉不痛快的。”他看见德龙眉宇间习惯性出现的倒V字，就伸手去轻抚，反问：“你又是怎么回事呢？”  
德龙笑了笑，说：“我不想告诉你。”  
维斯康蒂望着德龙笑起来时俊美可爱的模样，觉得此刻的德龙像个诚实纯净的孩子，充满了甜蜜与忧愁。  
这念头让他的心变得很柔软，也让他越发难过了。  
德龙吻别他时说：“给我打电话吧。”

两个月后，德龙在意大利拍《怒海沉尸》，维斯康蒂天天去罗马电影城的办公室，他住回他的“行宫”之后，想起好久没跟德龙联系过，就给他打了电话。  
这时已经晚上九点钟了，接起听筒的女声说着清脆而微带口音的法语，维斯康蒂立刻猜到，这是罗密。她用一种满不在乎又没好气的声音问是谁，维斯康蒂报了自己名字，罗密招呼也不打就把电话扔给了德龙。  
德龙声音倦怠，维斯康蒂问：“你怎么了？”  
“喝多了，还跟罗密吵了一架。”  
维斯康蒂不懂他为什么能隔三差五就跟女朋友吵起来，这样一对前途无量、甜美可爱的年轻情侣之间，享受幸福青春还来不及，到底有什么值得争吵的呢？  
德龙告诉他，他对罗密讲维斯康蒂，于是就吵起来了。  
维斯康蒂觉得不可思议，他知道德龙绝对不会把他们不可告人的关系透露给任何人，但是对着他的女朋友倾吐这么多，也实在是出人意料的愚蠢。在维斯康蒂的印象里，无论喝没喝酒，德龙的嘴巴都是非常严实的。他不想别人知道的事情，不管用什么法子都不能从他嘴里掏出来。  
“你为什么非要跟她提起我，明知道一定会吵起来。”  
“我不知道！”德龙不耐烦地喊起了法语，“我想到什么就跟她说什么。”  
维斯康蒂突然明白了：德龙最在意最亲密的人是罗密。  
这微妙的认知仿佛一道闪电照亮漆黑的夜色，让他觉得怪异惊奇，又了然洞悉。  
德龙又说：“我本来要给你打电话的，我们剧组今天放假了，我想明天去你那儿。”  
所以，他女朋友专程来意大利陪他，而他却要跑到罗马来陪自己？  
维斯康蒂挂掉电话之后，独自呆坐了一会儿。  
他满是嘲讽地想：怎么？难道就因为他是别人的男朋友，就不跟他上床了吗？这真是笑话。那个德国的傻姑娘最好识相一点，无论她知不知道自己与德龙的真实关系，或者怎么看待，都无所谓，但她要是敢挡在他们中间，倒霉的一定是她本人。难道她以为，等到他真想拆散他们的时候，德龙会选择她吗？甚至，哪怕德龙本人想结束这种见不得人的肉体关系，他也能有一百种方法逼迫年轻人服从自己的欲望。  
维斯康蒂冷冷地想：我还没玩腻呢。

德龙这天晚上的确喝多了，他滔滔不绝地对罗密讲维斯康蒂。  
维斯康蒂是个多么温柔、多么伟大的人，多么才华横溢，对自己有多么关心爱护，多么替自己的事业着想。他人躺在罗密对面的椅子上，蓝眼睛却盯着很遥远的地方，仿佛他所有的心思全在维斯康蒂那里。  
罗密忍了两个半小时，最后终于发火了：“你让我烦透了！既然满嘴都是你的维斯康蒂，就赶紧滚去他那儿去吧！你那副得意忘形的样子真叫我恶心！”  
“那是装的。”德龙仿佛突然醒了似的，说，“事实是，我很怕他。”  
罗密厌恶地看着他，抬手将快见底的酒瓶掀到地上，转身走了。  
维斯康蒂就像海洋，和他相处得越久、关系越亲近，并不会意味着真的会越了解他或者越熟悉他。你只想站在岸边玩玩水，他却会把你卷下去。  
有些人的爱宛如猛兽和天灾。你会因为狮子玩尾巴觉得它可爱，但你知道它绝对不是一只猫，即便它可怜巴巴地向你乞食的时候，你也无法忘记它的残杀能力。  
维斯康蒂内心有多可怕的毁灭力量，一望即知。当他受到困扰时，仿佛牢笼与枷锁捆住了周围一切，仿佛暴风雨前阴云密布的天空。他一个轻蔑的眼神比整个世界的嘲笑都更恶毒。德龙还没亲眼见过维斯康蒂发怒的样子，但从别人的形容里，他能想象那大概像海上掀起十级飓风一样恐怖。  
第二天，他奔向了那个他声称他害怕着的人。

德龙在车里睡了一觉，精神振奋，早已忘了吵架的事。  
维斯康蒂在书房里等他，心情愉悦，昨天那通电话也仿佛根本不存在一样。  
德龙刚进门，小猎狗跑出去围着他打转，被他拧起来抱在怀里。德龙满脸笑容，晒得黧黑，美得发光，身上古铜色有油画般的质感，让人沉醉于一种仿佛全新的美貌。维斯康蒂唯恐自己眼睛被灼伤似的，转而望向他头顶。  
“这是什么奇怪的帽子？”  
“你喜欢吗？”维斯康蒂觉得德龙不是在夸耀他的帽子，而是在夸耀他自己的容貌。  
维斯康蒂当然是喜欢的，喜欢得不得了。德龙二十四岁，正是最美丽怒绽的时刻，站着一动不动也能引诱无数狂蜂浪蝶，浓眉乌睫，眸子幽蓝像武士刀上的反光。  
何其有幸占有这样一个美人呢？等他坐下来，维斯康蒂立刻搂着他的肩，连声询问他近况。德龙讲起他和雷内克莱芒一起拍片的情形，他和那个法国导演似乎关系十分融洽，雷内克莱芒很喜欢他，很耐心地教他表演，甚至提出要他主演自己的下一部电影。  
德龙讲到法国导演每天晚上弹钢琴给他听一直弹到他睡着时，维斯康蒂觉得非常反感。他掐灭了烟，想：那些半路出家学了点儿皮毛的人懂什么钢琴，不知道为什么总是这种人最爱卖弄。  
他伸手摸德龙头发，德龙躲了一下，说头上肿着，还擦了药。原来，前几天拍摄时他的头狠狠撞上桅杆，头晕眼花掉进海里，呛了几口水。  
他还脱下上衣，让维斯康蒂看他的背上晒伤了。  
德龙趴在沙发上，赤裸的古铜色的皮肤比过去更性感迷人，脊背上肌肉与骨骼的起伏也更饱满，这全新的美色让维斯康蒂爱不释手、无比陶醉。  
“导演说剧情需要，化妆太复杂了，就让我暴晒了一整个下午。现在已经好多了，刚掉皮的时候疼死了。”  
维斯康蒂弓下身，吻住德龙一张一合的嘴，仔细舔他的舌头，来回抚摸他结实的腹部，将手探进他裤腰里。他的手掠过敏感的部位，滑向年轻人的长腿，德龙难以忍耐似的翻了个身，于是他眼前晃动的景象变成了染成褐色的头发，闪着幽蓝刀光的眼睛，罂粟般微启的双唇，这一切仿佛刚刚画出来般清新艳丽。维斯康蒂沉醉在这些迷人的色彩中，不禁想：我怎么没想到把他晒黑、用他拍彩色片呢？说不定他靠着这部电影就能红起来。  
占有欲和肉欲从昨天开始宛如毒蛇冰冷冷地盘踞在他心底，时隐时现，此刻嚣张地蜿蜒探出头，张开毒牙钻进那些迷人色彩里撕咬。  
当然了，从红起来到成为一个真正的影星，中间还有着遥远的距离。即便德龙要离开他，也会是很久以后的事。  
维斯康蒂玩得尽兴了，就对德龙说：“如果你女朋友有兴趣，可以叫她来罗马玩玩，我不介意见见她”。


	5. Chapter 5

德龙不明白维斯康蒂为什么对自己女朋友有着那么浓厚的兴趣，时不时总要提起她。他对此隐隐感到嫉妒，可是说不出嫉妒的到底是什么。而罗密根本没兴趣见维斯康蒂，她用很不屑的口吻回绝了这“可笑”的提议，并且告诫德龙，有些人说维斯康蒂是个“很擅长毁掉演员的人”，任何不疯不傻的人都不该跟他走得太近。  
出于某些理由，德龙是愿意让这两个人见面的，但是这大可以以后再说。他给维斯康蒂打小报告，提到他在演员们中间那恶劣的名声，维斯康蒂很鄙夷地说：“有什么法子呢？很多演员就像七岁的小姑娘一样娇气，你很和气地给他们提提意见，他们都会崩溃大哭，歇斯底里地扯自己头发。”  
德龙想：天知道他说的“提提意见”是怎么回事。  
维斯康蒂不同意德龙去他在罗马电影城的办公室，那里人多口杂，每天都乱成一团。晚上德龙去维斯康蒂的“行宫”之前，还要先打电话约时间，这让他觉得很烦躁。维斯康蒂说：“我的麻烦已经够多了，不想再自己给自己找麻烦。至于你呢，最近这一年你必须老实点，我不会允许你乱来的。”  
不乱来是根本不可能的。德龙早就在罗马认识了几个狐朋狗友，不过没等他玩上两天，罗密打电话要他回去。维斯康蒂挺不高兴地说：“怎么她一叫你，你就立刻要跑了？我想要你多留两天。”  
德龙其实并不想回去，因为这时候回去会遇上罗密的母亲和后爹，他非常讨厌看见这两个人。“她是我女朋友，你又不是。”  
“难道我不是你的情人吗？”  
“你永远也不是。”  
德龙有时会表现出一种简单直白的粗暴，并非是想刺痛任何人，就是满不在乎的轻率，越来越有恃无恐似的。这粗暴让维斯康蒂又爱又恨。  
德龙又说：“罗密近来很不高兴，自从她来法国就没有什么新片约了。她很生气。”  
“她当然生气了，她演戏比你强。”  
“你怎么知道，你又没看过。”  
维斯康蒂笑起来，说：“不用看也知道。”  
德龙瞪着他，然后气哼哼地不理他了。  
他们分别前的这天晚上，维斯康蒂告诉德龙九点再见面。德龙满不高兴地赶过去时，正看见维斯康蒂的两个妹妹带着他的侄儿、侄女离开。德龙突然想到，维斯康蒂从未结婚生子过，他好奇起来，心血来潮地问维斯康蒂有没有跟女人上过床。  
“当然有，我年轻的时候交往过好几个女朋友。那时候我觉得想跟男人上床是淫欲过剩且扭曲的色情狂心理。”  
“你现在还这样想吗？”  
维斯康蒂笑而不语。  
德龙好奇地追问：“为什么会有这种想法呢？”  
“你不懂的，别问了。”维斯康蒂很冷淡地打住了话题。  
早上维斯康蒂一言不发地看着德龙梳洗。德龙刮脸的时候经常刮破口子，他满不在乎地用手去擦血痕，维斯康蒂见了很生气。  
“你是在用你的脸皮磨刀片吗？感染了会破相的。”  
“哪儿有那么严重。”  
“等你变丑了你就知道难受了。”  
“有什么就享受什么。我害怕变丑么？并不怕。”  
维斯康蒂叹了口气，眼看着德龙什么也不在乎似的离开了罗马。

维斯康蒂的新片拍摄面临着前所未有的阻碍。  
前期筹备花费的时间远超预计，申请在米兰进行拍摄的许可证接连被拒。维斯康蒂动用起他的各种人脉关系，终于拿到一张许可证。但是有人告诉他，事情并未到此为止，省政府还在推动新一轮的审查，除非他主动提交剧本以供审核，否则已经到手的许可证也会变成废纸。维斯康蒂宁可临时更换拍摄地，也不肯交剧本给政府。首先，他根本不承认政府有事先审查的权力。其次，他知道提交之后政府会审上个一两年，直到将这个项目彻底拖流产。  
更大的困难来自投资商，听说意大利国内很可能难以公映，有人宁愿赔上违约金也要退出。维斯康蒂试图说服他的制片人，意大利政府根本不足为惧。  
“国内这些政客是我见过的最虚弱的一帮人。他们天天诅咒发誓喊着要把不合意的创作者和作品砸烂烧掉，实际去做的却非常有限。要知道，真正凶狠残暴的统治者根本一言不发，就已经把敌人全部消灭干净了。这些政客的软弱蠢笨和色厉内荏，只会助长我们的名声。以前我以为他们是险恶的敌手，现在我觉得他们只是吓唬乌鸦的稻草人。谁要投降他们，谁就是个彻底的废物。”  
事实上，严厉的审查不仅来自对影片内容的怀疑，更主要是对维斯康蒂本人“政治与道德的怀疑”。  
那时候意大利共产党正遭遇战后最大的危机，来自苏共二十大的消息传遍世界，领袖那遥远宏伟的神像摔得粉碎，足有二十万意共党员对此失望透顶，愤而退党。维斯康蒂也并不讳言，他与党内一些人矛盾越来越深。“我和陶里亚蒂有着很深的私人友谊，但是近几年我们政见不同，即使遇上也不会谈党内工作，否则立刻就会吵起来。我从来都不是任何党派的宣传喇叭，陶里亚蒂他们会赞许我的作品，但更会抱着审视和怀疑，如果哪天左派带头批判起我来，我是一点都不会惊讶的。”  
对于个人道德的问题，他说：“我既没有说谎更没有丑化。如果一部电影刻意要回避恶行与困境，那我到底为什么要拍它？不故意激怒别人不就行了？这是哪个蠢货的想法？我就是要刺激别人、惹怒别人，所以才拍电影的。”  
维斯康蒂时常假装没有人知道他是同性恋也没有人关心这回事儿，不仅自己从不提起，也拒绝任何人对他提到这个“个人道德败坏”的问题。这办法有时候很有效，至少他在私生活方面引起的争议和受到的攻击谩骂要比其他一些文艺圈的同性恋名人少。别人在背后议论他质疑他，他是置若罔闻的。  
他和他的制片人决定努力争取外国的投资，他们都为此忙得足不沾地，这天有了消息，制片人晚上还专门赶到维斯康蒂家里。  
维斯康蒂正在和一个年轻大学生聊天。  
和年轻漂亮的男子四目相对永远是令人轻松愉快的，听对方说着各种傻乎乎的新鲜见解就更有趣了。听说有人来了，维斯康蒂才把手从年轻人大腿上拿开，起身去会客厅。  
“你说的是对的，法国人想买下一部分海外发行权。”  
“哦？”维斯康蒂似乎也没想到这么容易。  
“是马素电影公司，他们愿意投资，但是有一个条件。”  
“什么？”  
“他们要求你必须换一个名气更大的男主角。”  
维斯康蒂愣住了一下，继而大怒。  
几年前，在拍摄《情欲》时，他曾被迫使用了好莱坞制片方硬塞给他的法利格兰杰演男主，虽然人人都说法利格兰杰在他指导之下的发挥是整个职业生涯演得最出色的一次，但维斯康蒂对此非常不满意，并暗地里引以为戒，决心不再受人如此摆布。  
“这是绝对不可能的，根本想都不要想！”  
制片人还想再说什么，维斯康蒂斩钉截铁地告诉他：“我不会接受别人随便塞给我的主演，尤其是这部电影。你了解我，我说不会，意思就是绝对不会。如果你们一定要逼我换男主，我就不拍了。”  
某些让步是可以商量解决的，但这个没有什么可讨论的余地。  
他甚至懒得再跟制片人费口舌，重申了一遍他不拍，然后就回去跟他的大学生玩去了。

到了这一年十一月初时，德龙在南意大利结束拍摄。  
维斯康蒂在电话里告诉他，雷纳托萨瓦多雷和安妮吉拉尔多都到罗马来了，要他也尽快赶过来。德龙第二天就赶到了维斯康蒂家。  
维斯康蒂望着德龙一边逗狗一边抽烟，心不在焉地出神，觉得他可爱极了。是啊，人在年轻貌美的时候做什么都是可爱迷人的。他看得春心荡漾，就抚摸着德龙手背、凑在他耳边邀他上床，德龙沉下脸说：“我还以为你跟你的新欢玩得很高兴了。”  
维斯康蒂很诧异，他没想到德龙会关心这种事，更没想到他会生气。  
他点了支烟，说：“这有什么关系呢？我只是找个人聊聊天罢了。”  
“呵，聊什么？”  
“聊画画，聊小说。都是无聊透顶的话题，你肯定不想听的。”  
维斯康蒂刚交往上的小男朋友在忙着给根本没几个人看的左派杂志写小说，未来还想写剧本，意大利电影业正蒸蒸日上，谁不想混进来名利双收呢？  
这位新欢不仅在维斯康蒂的“行宫”住过，还理所当然开着他的车。维斯康蒂带他的小男朋友去参加小圈子聚会，去夜晚的台伯河边散步，甚至一起去看歌剧。近来他心里燃着多余的火，哪怕一天只有半个小时的空闲，他也要用来谈恋爱的。  
维斯康蒂伸手揽住德龙肩膀时，德龙一脸厌恶地闪开了。  
维斯康蒂看出，德龙是真的生气了，他生气的时候更英俊了，维斯康蒂为色所迷，和颜悦色地劝诱他：“别管这个了，你好容易来罗马，陪陪我吧，你不在的时候我很想你。”  
德龙态度极其粗暴地说：“你怎么想关我什么事呢，我不愿意了。”  
维斯康蒂想吻吻德龙气红的脸颊，德龙怒气冲冲地推开他。于是维斯康蒂也不高兴了，他不敢相信他和德龙居然会为这么可笑的事争执，他到底为什么要向德龙解释他的私人生活呢。就算他过得再糜烂淫乱，德龙也是最没有资格指摘他的人。  
“你到底为什么要在意这个？我并没有追究过你在哪里鬼混。难道我要你玩得节制一些，你就会听我的话吗？”  
“你从来没这么说过。”  
“我告诉过你，不要跟有些流氓败类来往，还要我一个一个数给你听吗？”  
德龙突然阴沉沉地说：“我最不该跟你来往。”  
有一个瞬间，维斯康蒂甚至以为，德龙是感情受到了伤害。可是这念头多可笑啊，德龙此刻望着维斯康蒂的冷冰冰的眼神，仿佛看着一张脏兮兮的破旧抹布。  
德龙本性里有很多阴暗不堪的东西，还有年轻人暴烈善妒的性格，即使是他弃如敝履的东西，也不能容忍旁人染指。维斯康蒂的新欢令他大怒，因为他啃烂的骨头都不准别的畜生闻上一闻。至于那根“骨头”的想法与欲念，他可一点都不关心。  
“不如你先跟你的女朋友分手，再来管我的私人生活。”  
这话是用一种半是嘲弄半是较真的口吻说出来的，德龙立刻就听了出来，所以这彻底把他惹火了，他跳了起来：“你又不是我情人，当然没资格管我在哪里鬼混！现在你想跟我上床，我不愿意了，怎么办呢？你以为你能强迫我吗？你以为你是个奴隶主吗？”德龙一副盛气凌人的模样，颇有些原形毕露的意思。维斯康蒂如果还要反驳或者动手动脚，他还有很多更凶恶难听的辱骂人的话准备说。可别忘了他曾经是个兵痞，什么教养、礼貌、尊重就像桌子上的烟灰，一吹就全不见了。  
这可真是无法无天了。  
维斯康蒂想：这就是为什么我最讨厌跟男演员上床！我找上的这个傻瓜又是所有演员里最虚荣无情且残忍自私的一个，他以为只要别人想跟他上床，就意味着他可以任意地欺凌别人了。大概在他眼里我是个又老又丑的蠢货，只配跪在地上求他跟我上床。  
这想法让维斯康蒂感到愤怒和失望，他冷冷地说：“你不喜欢就算了吧。”他指着门要德龙滚出去。

维斯康蒂大多数时候是个剧场导演，他很喜欢教演员演戏。当初他给雷诺阿当助理时，看雷诺阿指导演员就令他非常着迷。正巧几位主演都在罗马，他就把他们聚在一起准备预先排演一下，顺便也把他的编剧们叫了过来，如果台词听起来有问题，就立刻修改。  
德龙第一次到罗马电影城是在两年前，57年的夏天。  
当时他在戛纳接到了一个著名经纪人递来的名片，他记得那个暂居罗马的美国经纪人也是个同性恋，在试镜之后那人表示愿意给他一份合同。德龙已经准备好接受这份合同了，可是人家又嫌弃他英语不够好，于是他跑回巴黎专门去学英语。他记得他在罗马只呆了几天，当时他很想看一眼意大利的著名导演们，卢奇诺维斯康蒂这个名字在其中是熠熠生辉、如雷贯耳的，他甚至朝他的办公室打量过，可是哪里有机会见一见本人呢？  
德龙坐在椅子上走神，维斯康蒂一行人走进来，他才跳起来，维斯康蒂颇冷淡地点了一下头。德龙受了他的冷眼，倒显得根本不在乎。  
维斯康蒂进来时一副风度翩然的模样，不过真到排演的时候，他立刻就换了另一副嘴脸。  
他对德龙喊：“你演的那是什么鬼东西？如果你不懂什么是演戏，就看看安妮是怎么表演的！”  
不光德龙很惊讶，安妮吉拉尔多都吓了一跳，维斯康蒂骂起人来专横傲慢的样子完全是训斥奴隶。他大声地告诉德龙，他哪里演得不对，责问他到底有没有仔细看剧本。他显得很烦躁，仿佛必须要跟奴隶讲道理，这让他暴怒且不屑。  
“你这个废物！”他突然冲德龙喊，“你脑子里到底在想些什么？”  
德龙被维斯康蒂的狂骂惊呆了。  
有人悄悄告诉他：“这没什么，这是正常的，他对谁都这样。”  
德龙大概明白了，为什么很多演员明明有心理准备，还是要被维斯康蒂骂得精神崩溃。  
这天维斯康蒂对安妮吉拉尔多还是颇为满意的，于是被他疯狂嘲骂的只有德龙一个人，因为骂得实在太凶狠，安妮和编剧们都觉得有些尴尬。维斯康蒂大概也发现德龙越来越急躁生气，于是变本加厉骂得更凶了。  
“滚下去！我随便从街上拉一个赶车的或者卖票的，都能比你强！”  
“你的嘴巴被封住了吗？我听不见你念台词！”  
德龙气得走了出去，他一抹脸颊，居然发现自己哭起来了。  
这越发让他气疯了。  
就在德龙气晕了头、抬脚猛踢桌子时，苏索跑来休息间，说：“别生气了，他今天心情不好，正巧叫你撞上了。有些人拍他的片子要把自己灌醉，甚至要吃药。他骂你也就算了，如果他一句话也不对你说，这会儿你已经要被折磨疯了。”  
德龙气恨恨地说：“既然他觉得我根本不配当演员，为什么还要找我演电影呢？他是想换别人来演吗？”  
“他并没有这样想。”苏索止住德龙就要出口的怒气冲冲的反驳，说：“的确有人要他换一个比你更有名气的男主角，但是他说如果一定要换人，他就不拍了。怎么，你居然不知道这件事吗？”她用责备的眼神看着德龙。  
德龙愣住了一下。  
他的确对那场换角风波一无所知。  
“说到底，他骂你是因为觉得你明明可以做得更好一些，为什么你光想着他的态度呢？想想他的意见和建议吧。”  
德龙望着苏索他们想：这话有理。然而这些人对他和维斯康蒂之间发生的事，同样也一无所知。

德龙走回去，一抬眼便看见维斯康蒂那几近幸灾乐祸的样子。  
他突然对维斯康蒂也有了更多的认识。  
维斯康蒂拒不换人，甚至用宁愿拒拍来威胁，这当然不是为了德龙的事业，而是为了他自己的电影。所有天才本质上都是极端残忍自私的，不惜一切代价地保护自己的才华与名声——这很多时候是他们唯一的本能。维斯康蒂曾说愿意为雷诺阿做任何事，那只是他身为崇拜者的想象和情感宣泄罢了，事实上越是实力强劲的学生，越是会激烈地反抗老师。他对德龙其实也一样，等到德龙于他而言毫无价值的时候，他看都不会多看他一眼。  
至于今天他为什么要狂骂德龙、狠戳痛处呢？大概因为他就是嫌弃德龙演得不够好，大概还因为一个暴君不开心的时候，周围任何人都得如丧考妣，尤其是那个始作俑者。  
这想法倒是让德龙心里稍微舒服了一些。  
维斯康蒂再次冷着脸对他百般挑刺时，他拼命忍耐着。他听着那些劈头盖脸朝他扑来的尖酸刻薄的话，仿佛但凡是个演员都比他强。  
他觉得维斯康蒂的嘲骂里还有着别的东西。  
德龙一直知道维斯康蒂看不起他。  
这当然是很正常的，你并不因为看得起一个人才想和他上床。但是后来他逐渐发现，维斯康蒂对他也并不总是温柔善意的，他暗地里对德龙抱着某种幽深的怨恨和奇怪的厌憎，偶尔流露出的鄙夷与恶意简直令人费解。在他们还恋奸情热的时候，德龙就已经隐约觉察到这点，现在他连陪维斯康蒂上床都不愿意了，维斯康蒂自然也就更毫无遮掩了。  
等维斯康蒂嘲骂够了，已经快到晚上了，离开办公室之前，他叫住德龙说：“别只顾着到处鬼混，回去把剧本和小说都看完。”  
德龙说他拿到的剧本太乱了，各种前后修订全部挤在一起。维斯康蒂冷笑，说：“大家拿到的东西都一样，只有你有意见。你为什么不对照着看看，想想修改理由呢？”  
维斯康蒂的小男朋友开车来接他。那是一辆黑色的阿尔法罗密欧，车子logo正是维斯康蒂家族的族徽，那是一条吃人的龙形蛇，正将一个青年男子的赤裸身躯吞衔在口中。德龙曾经笑话这个族徽看起来很色情。维斯康蒂很会支使别人，他的小男朋友不仅陪他吃晚饭，还要送他回家。  
德龙在心里用最恶毒难听的话咒骂他们。  
他很想找个地方去鬼混疯玩一晚上，但想到明天维斯康蒂又会怎么辱骂他，顿时没了一点兴趣。

德龙在酒店里读剧本，觉得眼睛都要瞎了。  
这天晚上他真的读剧本读到睡着。  
第二天早上他醒来晚了，早饭也来不及吃，一路催促计程车司机，赶到时还是迟了一刻钟。维斯康蒂冷着脸一言不发，大概已经懒得骂他了。  
德龙觉得自己演得比昨天还糟，他总是在提心吊胆，害怕被突然打断。他觉得维斯康蒂只要再辱骂自己一句，他就要立刻崩溃了。也许当场跟他大吵一架，也许直接叫他去找别人来演。可是这一次维斯康蒂没有打岔，看完了才说：“这才算有点像个样子。”  
维斯康蒂脸上一点点笑意的影子都没有，但是他些微赞许的话简直让德龙有种如获生天的感觉。  
之后维斯康蒂去指点安妮和雷纳托了，他一直忙着跟编剧和助理们讨论，根本没空搭理德龙，但德龙也没离开，一直在旁边看着。  
晚上维斯康蒂的小男朋友还是开车来接他。  
维斯康蒂穿好外套走出办公室时，德龙上去拦住他说：“我想和你谈谈。”  
“谈什么？”  
“我想向你道歉。”  
维斯康蒂终于抬头看了他一眼，出门去告诉小男朋友他今晚有事。

他们在德龙住的酒店房间一起吃饭，维斯康蒂感到德龙很紧张，仿佛一点轻微刺激都能让他跳起来。  
德龙叼着烟低着头，若有所思。  
维斯康蒂突然想起他们第一次在米兰幽会时，德龙站在他家楼下等他的情形。  
德龙抽着烟想，自己完全错误地估计了他与维斯康蒂的关系。  
他们之间相处完全靠直觉，很默契地避免谈论想法和感受。维斯康蒂找了个小情人，这确实不关德龙的事，为什么会为此大怒，他自己也不知道。或许是维斯康蒂如此迅速又轻易地迷恋上别人，让他格外感到挫败。他觉得自己过于沉迷被维斯康蒂爱慕和珍视的感觉，仿佛那让他变得格外不凡，然而那个被维斯康蒂鄙视和厌恶的他，才是他真实的样子。这想法甚至刺痛了他，让他感到了前所未有的、深深的羞辱。  
跟一个人上床绝不意味着你与他平等，正相反，有时肉体关系更会凸显地位与才能的悬殊。距离越近，傲慢越分明，德龙那底层人的聪明与狡狯，让他深感自己每一分被轻视的低贱庸俗。他隐隐觉得，无论他怎样地改变，无论他怎样尽力去讨好维斯康蒂，那种蔑视都是不会有任何改变的。  
维斯康蒂让德龙满怀羞辱与挫败，这也令他想要断绝与他的关系，因为那绝对不是一个他理想中的“父亲”的形象。维斯康蒂曾经填补过的空缺和扮演过的角色都太虚假，他装不下去了。德龙再次强硬地告诉自己，无论任何成功失败，他靠的都是他自己而不是维斯康蒂。每当他要痛下什么决心时，总会格外自负起来。  
他感到自己必须要说点儿什么，就很粗暴地说：“你的小情人看起来又丑又蠢。”  
“你为什么要骂别人？”  
“你为什么那样骂我呢？”  
这明明是来质问了，跟道歉可相差甚远。维斯康蒂听出德龙埋怨的意思，望着他侧脸长长的睫毛，叹了口气，说：“有一天你会真正成熟起来，那时你根本不会允许别人再批评你，因为什么是正确的、什么是错的，你自己心里比任何人都清楚。但那显然不是现在。你不坦诚，不管演戏还是上床，你满脑子只有你自己。这样你永远是个三流货色。”  
德龙哼了一声，不知道是嗤之以鼻，还是明知被说中了心里不痛快。  
“你演戏技巧不好，这没什么，你才刚开始干这行没几天。可是为什么你让我觉得，你根本没弄明白每句台词的含义呢？是读不懂文本，理解不了吗？我觉得你并没有那么笨。所以原因何在？你根本不愿意多花哪怕一点点功夫去探究，你想到演戏这件事就厌烦。你说你根本不喜欢表演，那是因为你自己都觉得自己做得很差劲。一个人如果在做他自觉做得极其出色的事，那他一定会越做越喜欢的。”  
维斯康蒂心平气和又坦白直率地批评他，仿佛是什么最后的忠告。

德龙抬起头，维斯康蒂正对上他那依旧冷冰冰的充满敌意的眼睛。  
维斯康蒂突然间觉得心灰意冷。  
他是在等着德龙对他服软然后陪他上床吗？不见得。色欲和愤怒让他想要做逼奸的事，无时不在的屈辱与恶心的感觉又令他想要彻底断绝这种关系，现在后者完全占据了上风。  
“至于道歉的话，没什么可道歉的，我说过，你要是不喜欢就算了。”  
维斯康蒂心知肚明，近来他心底那狂热的想要爱与被爱的情欲之火是被德龙点燃的，只是又被他自己发泄到别人身上罢了。他知道他并不只是想跟德龙上床，而是想跟他谈恋爱，甚至像情人或者伴侣一样将他留在身边——仅仅这个念头都让他完全无法忍受。而一旦邪念稍生，那个刺耳的声音就要开始聒噪：难道这是有过任何希望的吗？  
维斯康蒂想：我能给他的什么都给他，从不做任何为难他的要求，可是他还是不满意。呵，他本性就是那样的人，想要什么立刻扑上去，不想要了一脚蹬开。或许近来发生了什么我不知道的事，他认为我对他没多大用处了。  
他发现手里的烟已经燃到尽头，于是又点了一支。  
要被迫经受这种恶心的情欲关系就已经够烦了，还要谈论它简直就令人作呕。维斯康蒂想找个借口离开，却听到德龙问他：“你是对谁都这样吗？你不高兴的时候，对待别人连应召小姐都不如。”  
“你在说谁是应召小姐？”维斯康蒂发怒了，“是你说你和我永远不是什么情人关系的，为什么呢？”  
德龙似乎对这个问题惊诧极了。“因为你看不起我。”  
这叫维斯康蒂很惊讶地盯着他。德龙一点也不生气，也没有半分责怪或者难过的意思，只是在说一个很肯定的事实。维斯康蒂发现他是认真的，突然间情绪就崩溃了：“就因为我昨天骂了你吗？”  
德龙摇了摇头，问：“你为什么故意要侮辱我呢？”  
维斯康蒂不明所以，他觉得他们都疯了，他质问德龙：“我对你做过的事究竟哪一件是侮辱你？跟你上床吗？”  
“每一件事！”德龙越说越生气了，“你就是因为看不起我才想跟我上床的！”  
维斯康蒂简直惊呆了，几乎是哑口无言地望着对方，过了好一阵才说：“你为什么会这样想？别人说我是一个专横傲慢的人，脾气坏而且自以为是，但是我从没轻视过你。”  
德龙冷笑：“我知道你厌恶我，而且看不起我。你为什么非要否认呢？你以为我在乎这个吗？”他暴怒起来。  
他觉得他一点也不害怕维斯康蒂了。

维斯康蒂当然在心里嘲讽过德龙，说他是个不懂事的小傻瓜，除了长得漂亮简直一无是处。他对任何人包括他自己，都时而有这种嘲弄的态度。  
这嘲讽通常是善意甚至充满爱怜的，那么德龙所说的鄙夷与恶意呢？  
当然也是有的。而且事实上维斯康蒂非常了解其中缘由。  
他想说：将来你会毫不留情地踢开我，把我对你的感情看成是侮辱，把我们之间的行为当作猥亵，或许你现在也是这样看待的。而这是理所当然的。因为我对你的感情本就源自我对你单方面的、极度卑下的肉欲。我暗地里喜欢你粗俗下流和无知，仿佛你越是这样越是与这卑下肉欲相称，即使现在你也很清楚这一点。  
这想法简直太软弱可笑了，哪怕对着最有怜悯心的情人维斯康蒂也说不出口，何况是对德龙呢？德龙再次质问他时，他忍不住说：“如果我对你做错了什么，那都是因为我爱你。”他嘴里这样说，心里却想：他说得对，如果我真的爱他，就不会跟他上床。  
他觉得情欲的屈辱和绝望有如附骨之疽，某种狂热的怨恨让他强行扳住德龙的头，带着愤怒的痛苦去吻他的嘴，可是德龙又一次狠狠推开他，沉着脸说：“我说过，我不愿意了！你听不懂吗？”  
维斯康蒂想：你要是明天不愿意了，那就随你的便。  
他如若未闻地硬拽德龙的胳膊，扑上去撕扯他的衣服，德龙气得满脸通红，维斯康蒂压在他身上时，他们扭打起来，维斯康蒂按住德龙又被他狠狠踢开。德龙自觉占尽上风，冷笑起来：有些贵族真是自命不凡到极点，他甚至以为他能强暴一个年富力强的泥腿子了。  
德龙将意大利贵族掼在床上，如果维斯康蒂不是一个长者，他还能抽他一耳光。维斯康蒂望着德龙满目凶光、低低喘气的样子，感到自己被年轻人的美色与力量完全镇压了。这感觉令他如痴如狂、心醉神迷，德龙要他滚去找别人时，他毫不犹豫地诋毁起他的新欢。  
“他怎么能跟你比呢？谁都不能跟你相比。难道我不是一直爱慕你珍视你、把你捧在心口吗？难道你还要我跪在地上崇拜你哀求你吗？”  
维斯康蒂以为德龙会毫不留情地大笑起来，变本加厉地侮辱他嘲讽他，谁知这一次德龙怔怔地低头望着他，一动不动，表情木然，眼神空洞。  
接着，他突然俯身去吻维斯康蒂的嘴，甚至主动去脱自己衣服。他们在床上滚成一团时，维斯康蒂觉得自己仿佛很久没有真正性交过了，他甚至想：德龙说得没错，我不该在没意思的人身上浪费时间。  
争吵和暴力让德龙的亲吻和拥抱变得凶狠急促，甚至像小狼崽子一样咬他。白天盛气凌人辱骂德龙的情形让维斯康蒂很兴奋，而此刻德龙对他的愤恨与鄙夷让他更激动了。德龙手劲很大，他被掐得非常痛，德龙一边殴打他一边辱骂他时，他简直飘飘欲仙了。他忍不住轻声呻吟既因为剧痛也因为快感，他感觉自己的荒淫变态得到了满足，更受到了惩罚。  
结束时德龙满脸绯红，额头鼻尖全是汗水，喘息着说：“留下来陪我。”  
维斯康蒂泄欲之后心情很好，他疲惫慵懒地抱住德龙轻吻，和颜悦色地说：“不行，我会失眠，然后搅得你也一晚上睡不了觉。”  
德龙发火了：“我才不管你失不失眠！”他又打了维斯康蒂肩膀，疼得维斯康蒂眼前一黑。“你这个淫荡下流的人渣败类！”  
别的时候就算维斯康蒂恳求德龙留下同床共枕，他也绝对不会同意的。可是今天他被维斯康蒂伤害了自尊，迫切想要报复。这报复太可爱了，维斯康蒂被骂得很开心，越发满心爱慕地抱住他，捧着他的脸亲他骂骂咧咧的嘴。  
有人睡在他身边的感觉极其怪异，对他来说或许比跟女人上床还要怪异。德龙很快就睡着了，维斯康蒂尽量把他想象成一个人形枕头，或者一堆被子，可是那怎么可能呢？即使在黑夜里他也太有存在感了，维斯康蒂忍不住凝望他近在咫尺的微翕的鼻尖和阖起的眼睛。  
维斯康蒂越睡越清醒，最后忍无可忍地爬下床，想一个人抽一会儿烟。他看见柜子上有一瓶酒，他不喜欢喝酒，但还是打开一口灌了下去。然后他倒在床上，让醉酒的晕眩和一整天的疲惫带他入睡。

第二天早上，维斯康蒂给德龙一个宝格丽的盒子。  
德龙眼界高了，觉得维斯康蒂送他礼物看起来活像哄猫逗狗，为了让对方满意他还时常得装出高兴的样子。不过这次维斯康蒂催他立刻打开看。那是一个定制款的黄金烟盒，上面刻着字：“送给我的洛可，祝你生日快乐，卢奇诺维斯康蒂”。  
德龙自己都忘了生日这回事，他笑起来，甚至有几分脸红。他嘲笑维斯康蒂：“你这个花花公子。”他高高兴兴地把烟盒揣进兜里，搂着维斯康蒂的脖子，一边吻他一边感谢他。  
维斯康蒂主动问：“你还希望我跟别人分手么？”  
“希望。”  
“那总得有什么理由吧。”  
德龙明白了他的意思，笑了，说：“因为我爱你，因为我嫉妒，因为我无论如何都不想看到你和别人在一起。”  
维斯康蒂觉得很满意。他决定对他们之间的关系抱一种彻底无所谓的、近乎逆来顺受的态度。“有什么就享受什么”，别的什么也不想考虑。


	6. Chapter 6

维斯康蒂想尽了办法要从别人那儿弄钱，却不肯做任何实质性的让步，片商们不干了，最后他只能自己掏了一些钱当拍摄费用。这是他第二次为自己的电影作品掏钱，上一次还是十多年前他拍摄第一部电影《沉沦》的时候。很多时候付出得越多就会越喜欢，《洛可兄弟》注定是维斯康蒂最难产也最受偏爱的孩子。  
维斯康蒂对他的新作充满了占有欲，从服装、布景、灯光到摄影、构图、配乐，恨不得每一样都是他能亲自掌控的。他对很多小细节充满关注甚至深怀柔情，看起来很简单的一个道具都能让他摆弄半天。他向监视器里看去时，时常自觉十分满意，于是心情更好了。  
电影的拍摄是在这年冬天最寒冷的时候开始的，为了尽量用好那张随时可能无效的拍摄许可证，他几乎是抢着先把米兰外景拍摄完。地方部门和治安警察不停地从中作梗，剧组几次被迫变更外景地，带来了很多额外的麻烦，剧组成员们困扰不已。但是这次维斯康蒂既不抱怨，也不生气，遇上麻烦飞速地处理掉，有条不紊地应对各种危机与困难。  
德龙一直陪着他，好奇地问来问去。他像是从没见过拍电影似的，用一种赞叹的目光看着维斯康蒂从容忙碌、指挥若定。  
那些天天围在他们身边的人里，当然有人猜到他们的关系。维斯康蒂对德龙那么痴迷和倾慕，他非常愉快地任由德龙摆布他。他们随时坐在一起，谈话时简直旁若无人。  
没人会故意去揭破，维斯康蒂假装什么都没有发生，周围的人也会非常配合。说到底一位天才的罪过是很容易被谅解的，就连他们的怪癖和恶习都会被看成是不同凡响的标志。维斯康蒂身边围着的都是他常年使用的班底，他们对他可是非常忠诚的。  
在米兰的拍摄进行到一半时，维斯康蒂过去的一个助手泽菲雷里来片场探望。德龙很快发现，这位前任助手还是前任情人。泽菲雷里并不像维斯康蒂通常会选择的那种情人，他相貌很平庸，看起来十分质朴。这位前任毫不掩饰对维斯康蒂的崇拜，维斯康蒂则对他报以一种略带冷淡的关心和客气。他们谈论起泽菲雷里在米兰歌剧院的工作，也谈到歌剧女王玛丽亚卡拉斯的近况。几年前，维斯康蒂和玛丽亚卡拉斯被撞见在米兰歌剧院更衣室里激情拥吻的事，至今仍是米兰人津津乐道的丑闻。  
与这些花样百出的风流韵事相比，德龙能算个什么？维斯康蒂看起来温和多了，他和颜悦色起来的时候是非常讨人喜欢的，仿佛伟人觉得很开心，你也应该替他高兴才对。维斯康蒂如此折服于德龙的魅力，他对身边的人说：“德龙就像梅什金，是为美而美的人。”  
天知道他说的是哪个世界的梅什金。

有关梅什金的幻想，在维斯康蒂那里带着某种敬畏的成分。  
这种敬畏犹如米开朗琪罗描绘耶稣肉身时的狂信。这天他们在米兰大教堂顶上拍摄时，天上飘起了细雪。维斯康蒂在整个青少年时期都是虔诚的天主教信徒，这座有着白色花边一样立面的哥特建筑是他少年时代最熟悉的地方之一。把那段高潮剧情放在这里，因为教堂顶上肃穆而隆重，他对那个角色原型的幻想带着宗教迷信的色彩，它也令他忆及那个隐秘的亡魂。  
他要镜头靠近德龙的脸，再靠近一些，清楚记录下他被打裂的眼角和滚涌的热泪。  
德龙穿了打着补丁的破旧衣服，一副穷苦农村青年的样子，冻得瑟瑟发抖。  
他蓬头垢面的时候，似乎美得越发不真实起来。  
维斯康蒂称赞说：“美的东西什么时候都美。米兰城春夏季节的时候很漂亮，可是等到雨雪交加的时候它就更美了。”  
就在几个月前，就在同样的地方，人家还给维斯康蒂讲过德龙是如何道德败坏、恬不知耻，不过眼下那个不可救药的坏孩子是根本不存在的。  
维斯康蒂给德龙讲解角色时，德龙嘴巴微张有些傻乎乎的样子。  
他被维斯康蒂逼迫着去读了《白痴》，但是其中一些内容完全超出他认知。这时候维斯康蒂倒是一点儿也不嫌弃他不学无术了，反而觉得德龙那粗暴得不近人情的自信有时真是令人讨厌，能让他闭嘴一会儿、乖乖地听自己讲话，那简直最好不过。  
维斯康蒂循循善诱地说：“洛可是个南方乡下人，本质上是个很野蛮而纯洁的人，因为纯洁而野蛮，因为野蛮而纯洁。你可以把他想象成一个纯粹的精神体，他懂得人情世故吗，当然懂了，他可是冰雪聪明的。那么他为什么显得不通世故呢？因为他与这个世界有着巨大的隔阂，很多时候他根本没有置身其中。”  
德龙撑着下巴思索，蓝眼睛一眨不眨。维斯康蒂望着他，近乎着迷地想：你为什么会不明白呢，那不就是你本人吗？  
这想法几乎让他对那个想象中的德龙充满了敬慕。  
他们谈得稍久了一些，德龙洗过脸但还没换衣服，身上破旧的单衣让他身体冰冷，于是他搂住维斯康蒂，把脸埋进他厚实温暖的呢子西服里。维斯康蒂恍然觉得，投入自己怀抱中的年轻人，不是那个阴暗轻佻、野心勃勃的法国演员，而是从意大利南部乡下来到米兰的穷苦劳动青年，有清纯如雪的身体，有圣徒般甘愿牺牲的灵魂，经受过很多苦难依然高洁与热忱，那个想象中的青年，才是他真正的梦中情人。他在对方开口同他说话时醒了过来，被迫认出那双寒光滟滟的蓝眼睛属于德龙。

米兰的拍摄过程特别艰苦难熬，原本定在伊卓斯卡罗拍摄的强奸与谋杀戏份被迫改在别的地方拍摄，几个重要的剧组成员先后生病，就连天气仿佛都在故意作怪。即便大家拼命赶工，结束还是比预定的期限拖延了近十天。  
等他们回到罗马电影城，开始棚拍室内部分，又面临了新的考验。由于长镜头的群戏很多，一个演员或者场务稍有差错，就会导致整段重拍。即便没出差错，维斯康蒂有时也会突然钻出新想法，要求重来。他追求影像上大开大合的张力，拳击和其后的围殴场面充满视觉冲击。其中拳击比赛的几段场景整整拍了一个月，搞得所有人精疲力竭。  
维斯康蒂对德龙表现出的既脆弱又强健的感觉非常满意。  
他还想把洛可与他的哥哥西蒙塑造成灵与肉的二元对立，类似梅什金和罗果仁式的对称，可是效果并不十分好。德龙出现在镜头里时，那种纯粹精神体的感觉时常受到削弱。他的肉体美的确可以被当作是精神美的象征，但奇怪的是，无论是那清秀的面庞还是赤裸的身体都隐隐带有情欲的意味。  
影片本身有着非常隐晦的同性暗示，内容极度残暴而肮脏，德龙被维斯康蒂表达同性恋的方式惊呆了，追问那段剧情到底是在暗示什么。  
“西蒙变成了一个彻底堕落的畜生，所以别人想要洛可去代替他。那个拳击经纪人想要洛可在拳击场上取代他，而那个健身房老板想要另一个下贱的玩物。你看，女人有各种各样的缺陷，但是男人才是真正邪恶的东西。”  
“那你为什么要把洛可塑造成一个圣人呢？”  
“因为洛可的纯善与真正的邪恶只有一线之隔，本质都是残忍到极点的。圣人总是会审判凡人的，哪怕他残害自己的时候，也是在审判我们。”  
德龙想了一会儿，又说：“好吧，我不懂这个圣人为什么对娜迪娅那么残忍，从一开始他就对她很不好。他们第一次‘约会’的时候居然是她掏的马车费和咖啡钱，因为他把所有工资都寄回家里了。我觉得他没有真正在意过她。”  
“所以他终归是家族的奴隶，而不是她的奴隶。”  
“那她到底为什么要爱他？是觉得他能拯救自己吗？”  
“美能拯救世界。那不是《白痴》里梅什金说的话吗？绝望的人总想要寻找栖息之地，即便那是个让人沉没的深潭。”  
“她真可怜啊。”  
“谁不是呢？”

整整四个月的拍摄像一趟不见尽头的马拉松，又像一场永不止歇的拳击比赛。这一年初夏，电影杀青时，维斯康蒂对德龙说：“我累极了，我觉得浑身骨头都疼。”  
能让维斯康蒂喊累真是不容易，过去十年他有时会在同一年中导演一部电影、两三部戏剧、一两部歌剧或者芭蕾剧。就在这一年的下半年，他还准备导演一部乔凡尼特斯托里编写的舞台剧。德龙看见他当天晚上已经在翻剧本了，就问这部剧讲的是什么，维斯康蒂简单地说：“讲同性恋。”  
德龙对此很惊讶、很好奇，还想问问具体内容，但是维斯康蒂没兴趣跟他讨论工作的时候，就一句话也不肯再多说。德龙徒劳地尝试了一会儿，最后也只能转而陪他聊点儿别的。  
他们谈到德龙的银幕形象，谈及他的事业发展，这是他们两个人最乐于谈论的问题。  
维斯康蒂告诫德龙说：“你要善于自己体会角色，思考如何表达。很多导演自己对待角色想法都很浅薄，别指望他们能真正教你什么。”他还劝德龙多读小说。  
德龙对出演雷内克莱芒的新片很犹豫：“那是个喜剧片。我最讨厌演喜剧片了，别人都说我不会演喜剧。”  
通常明星出演喜剧片时，如果不能真心诚意地自我贬低，往往就会流于浅薄。德龙一眼看去就显得不快活，也不像是能随便给别人逗趣的。维斯康蒂对法国喜剧片一向很反感，不过一个影星总是要能演票房出色的类型片的，他问德龙还能演什么。  
“犯罪片？我上一部电影就是犯罪片，不是很好吗？”  
维斯康蒂心想：是啊，你就是个小犯罪分子嘛。  
他们还一起看了维斯康蒂拍的《情欲》和《沉沦》，维斯康蒂给德龙讲新现实主义的特征和发展，讲德西卡和罗西里尼。这种时候奉承就像情话一样容易说出口，德龙说：“几十年以后如果还有人看见我，那也只是为了看你的电影罢了。”  
“这是什么傻话，”维斯康蒂满怀爱意地说，“不管什么时候，大家看电影都只不过为了看男女主角漂亮的脸蛋，谁会关心导演在胡说八道些什么。”  
德龙被他逗乐了，一只手撑住下巴，认真地问：“你觉得我会成功吗？”  
“你天生就是成功的人。”  
德龙在维斯康蒂眼里是个宠儿，他似乎理应拥有一切。  
当然，在维斯康蒂心里还有一些别的告诫的话，但是他准备留到以后真正合适的时候再说。  
第二天，维斯康蒂带着德龙去了他在科莫湖边的家，说要教他骑马。

初夏是科莫湖最美的时节，碧色的湖水宛如绝代佳人的盈盈美目  
维斯康蒂家暖黄色的别墅正对着湖水，外面是大片的草地，野花遍布。不远处的森林苍苍郁郁、不见边际，可以供有钱人进去打猎。  
贵族都要学习打猎，这是为了从小培养杀戮的本能。  
在旧世界中，所谓贵族并不是孱弱文雅的代名词，中世纪的时候，很多贵族根本不识字。传承文化与恪守道德，那是教士们的事。但是，一个优秀的贵族必须要擅于残杀、性欲旺盛。残杀是为了捍卫领主的地位，性欲是为了绵延子嗣。在意大利，贵族还需要从小崇信天主教，与宗教界上层势力紧紧抱团。维斯康蒂本人就是在这样的培养与熏陶中成长起来的。  
德龙提着猎枪走进森林，感到自己正逐渐了解维斯康蒂过去与现在的生活。  
他望着维斯康蒂朝狐狸和兔子放枪，觉得很无聊，他小时候干过的最接近打猎的事也不过是抓老鼠玩。他对打猎毫无兴趣，在他眼里兔子和老鼠都比人可爱。  
他们还一起去了草地上的马场。维斯康蒂二十岁左右时非常热衷于赛马，为了培育更好的马种，他能从德国跑到西班牙，到处寻觅。他的纯血骏马在竞赛中得到过很多奖杯。后来他为了去追求别的事业，被迫放弃了这项爱好，但马一直是他的爱宠。  
如今他的马场里最高大俊美的是一匹栗色的骏马，它鼻孔里喷着气，有种睥睨一切的傲慢。德龙拍它的脸颊，它就不理不睬地昂起头，不让德龙随便碰到它。德龙突然觉得这匹马神气有几分像维斯康蒂本人，这想法让他大声笑了起来。  
他抓住缰绳往马背上爬时，维斯康蒂抓住他胳膊想把他拽下来，说：“你干什么？它很凶的。”若不是维斯康蒂伸手安抚气恼的骏马，德龙已经被它掀了下来。他觉得自己被颠来颠去很危险，就俯身紧紧抓住马鬃，弄得骏马嘶声长鸣。  
“你把它抓疼了！你给我下来！”  
德龙拖延着不肯动，过了一会儿，他突然感到身后多了一个人。  
一个优秀的骑手上马是极其轻盈的，而且根本不用着马鞍。  
维斯康蒂从身后揽着德龙的腰，告诉他如何夹紧双腿、放松上半身、挺直背脊，并越俎代庖地自己抓起缰绳，往望不见边际的草坪纵马而去。他们玩了一个上午，直到德龙气喘吁吁地伏在马背上。  
维斯康蒂跳下马背时想：一个什么也不懂的小情人多完美啊，你什么都可以教他。  
当然了，这话如果叫德龙听见，大概又是要行凶的。  
“玩累了吗？”  
德龙点头。  
维斯康蒂说：“我们去看歌剧吧。”

德龙讨厌穿得规规矩矩的，他最讨厌穿晚礼服。为了让他不被从歌剧院踢出来，维斯康蒂把自己十多年前的旧衣服翻出来给他，虽然略有不合身的地方，但他穿什么都是英挺帅气的。  
德龙觉得自己不管和米兰歌剧院还是和维斯康蒂的衣服都格格不入，他走在维斯康蒂身后，忍不住问：“人家会觉得我是你的小情人吗？”  
维斯康蒂开玩笑似的安慰他：“别担心，这儿没人会朝你泼油漆，大骂你是鸡奸犯的。”  
就在几年前，维斯康蒂的《茶花女》还被评论界口诛笔伐，观众们疯狂朝他和玛丽亚卡拉斯砸垃圾和菜叶。维斯康蒂对别人的辱骂根本嗤之以鼻，他亲自在报纸上写文章，旁征博引一一反驳剧评家们的错误，反骂他们不学无术，看得他们目瞪口呆。“他们以为死气沉沉意味着古典雅致，以为平铺直叙就是忠实原著，那些都是濒死的东西，早就让我烦透了。有机会骂他们我很高兴，要是都跟别人一样的话，我为什么要编排歌剧呢？”  
德龙看见歌剧院的大厅里挂着玛丽亚卡拉斯的《茶花女》、《梦游女》巨幅海报，还有她和维斯康蒂合作《贞洁修女》时的幕后照，他们一起走进剧场的照片、维斯康蒂为她整理头巾的照片。他们站在一起时看起来格外相配，像真正的精神伴侣。  
德龙内心隐隐受到了震动，他驻足观看了一会儿，并问起那段绯闻。维斯康蒂说：“我爱过她，她也爱过我，我们之间有过纯洁的感情。她是我们的女王，也是我的小女孩。”  
最近一两年卡拉斯和希腊船王搞起了婚外恋，越来越不想唱歌了，维斯康蒂对此是否非常失望呢？“一点也不。与一个天才演员合作，从他那里挖掘灵感，就像跟一个天仙般的美人谈恋爱一样，最热烈的爱情也不会持续超过两三年的。”  
德龙笑了起来。  
他们坐进顶层包厢里，因为旁边没有人，所以第一幕快到尾声时，他们开始聊天了。  
德龙翻着意大利语的介绍册，他问维斯康蒂《图兰朵》这个故事到底在说什么。  
“《图兰朵》是所有讲述美与恐怖、爱与残害的故事里最激烈动人的一个。东方公主让所有人在她的美色与爱情之下瑟瑟发抖、头滚血溅，说这是‘对男性的暴虐作出憎恨、坚决及不变的公然反抗’。这种残暴不是太真切了吗？如果让一个出色的小说家来刻画她的心理，一定会像卡拉瓦乔的宗教人物画一样引人入胜。”  
“但是，你不觉得卡拉夫王子很奇怪吗？”  
“你是不是想说，那个高贵、仁慈、温柔的波斯王子因为求爱被图兰朵砍了脑袋，那个忠诚、可爱、坚贞的少女为了保守秘密被她逼得自杀，简直全无心肝，这为什么都不能阻止卡拉夫王子去追求她？难道就因为她长得漂亮吗？”  
德龙连连点头，这确实是他不懂的地方。  
“图兰朵的美是光荣与神迹的象征，卡拉夫王子的追求实际上也与个人感情无关。你知道古希腊的海伦，对吗？为什么两个国家应该为她开战，英雄、国王和庶民都要纷纷为她而死呢？因为从古希腊那时候起，我们就有这样一种观念：美就像荣耀和功绩，必须被追求，哪怕代价是生命和眼泪。这是神的意志，人类只是践行者而已。王子站在人类尸骨和残酷暴行上去追求，也只是让这种追求看起来更严肃庄严罢了。‘胜利在她的美貌里，光荣的胜利’，一个王子是不会惧怕以死亡来追求光荣的。”  
德龙大概是觉得莫名其妙了，撅起嘴发呆。  
维斯康蒂望着德龙靠在包厢栏杆上的模样，他看起来冷酷又绝美，仿佛双眼含情，又丝毫不被他人动摇，随时不惮要让别人掉脑袋。  
这姿态与神气，多么像图兰朵命令刽子手杀死追求者们时的手势。那极端残忍的瞬间正巧也是卡拉夫王子对图兰朵一见钟情的刹那，他溢到嘴边的诅咒怒骂猛然变成了狂热的倾慕与赞叹：“啊，叹为观止，啊，美若天仙，有如梦境。”

即便德龙这么毫无操守的人，在熟悉了维斯康蒂的生活之后，也不禁嘲笑他十分虚伪。  
维斯康蒂或许是贵族阶级所能诞育的最出色的人，他享受过上流社会所有的声色犬马，却指斥他的阶级道德沦丧、礼崩乐坏、应该尽快覆亡。他自己身上牢牢打着一战前那个旧世界的烙印，他痴迷它，审视它，唾弃它，最终却无法真正找到一个彼岸来取代它。无论天主教还是马克思，仿佛都不过是精神安慰剂。  
他爱意大利，同时又感到这个国家就像他的阶级一样已近衰竭，这爱令他无比苦恼。野蛮往往能摧毁文明，邪恶时常会战胜良善，越是深爱人类文明，就越是恐惧和沮丧。一个唐璜也会有内心极度脆弱的时候，每当维斯康蒂不再感到艺术工作带来的愉悦与充实，便会不停地受着心魔纠缠。  
当然，沉迷德龙的美色的时候是很舒心的，不仅有越熟稔越甜蜜的肉体欢愉，他甚至还能把他当成抽象的音乐来欣赏，跟德龙在一起总是让他像吸够了大烟一样浑身瘫软、如在云端。这种东方王爷似的享受当然糜烂堕落到无以复加，而当荒谬肮脏的感觉达到顶峰之后，他就会突然颓丧起来。  
这天他们性交之后，德龙发现维斯康蒂在昏暗的灯光下一脸阴沉地叼着烟。  
“你又怎么了？”  
这一次维斯康蒂倒没对他爱搭不理，他倚在枕头上，若有所思，浓眉深蹙，对德龙说：“我觉得自己是个软弱的失败者。”  
这颇似一头老虎突然对你说它其实是只兔子，你能怎么办呢？德龙茫然地张了张嘴，发现不知道该说什么。  
维斯康蒂这任何时候都能突然焦虑沉痛起来的做派，已经开始让德龙觉得非常厌烦了。他想：这就是彻头彻尾的贵族式的无病呻吟，绝对不能纵容。  
于是他抢走了维斯康蒂含在嘴里的烟，不顾对方恳求毫不留情按灭了，然后扑上去压在维斯康蒂身上跟他玩闹起来，一会儿把手搁在他后颈上，一会儿又去挠他的腰。他很快把维斯康蒂逗乐了。维斯康蒂想：对了，小狼崽子有时候也会变得像小狗一样。  
维斯康蒂觉得，自己痴迷于那个想象中的德龙，也爱着眼前现实中的他。  
他望着德龙，想说：我多爱你啊。  
他没有说出来，可是他眼里爱意满溢，仿佛被光芒覆盖的湖水。  
德龙盯着他看了一会儿，然后志得意满地抱着他，把头靠在他肩上。


	7. Chapter 7

不久，维斯康蒂在罗马忙于剪片时，德龙早已经回了巴黎，正忙着宣传他的电影。即使维斯康蒂把他哄得再高兴，名利场里也有的是人和事情让他更新鲜。维斯康蒂偶尔跟他通个电话，都发现他心不在焉。  
近来维斯康蒂自己在跟别人谈话时，往往也满脑子都是自己的新片。  
《洛可兄弟》粗剪之后片长大约三小时二十分钟，经过两次内部试片，维斯康蒂把它剪到了三个小时。还有片商担心它过长了，但维斯康蒂拒绝再剪。  
作为长达三小时的底层家族史诗，这部电影是一部非常美的影片。无论影像还是叙事，在最激烈癫狂的时刻，讲述最肮脏粗鄙的内容时，都显露出一种典雅沉着，好像一尊剧烈运动但是轮廓清晰稳定的雕像。影片的声画之美令人惊叹，后半部分长达一个多小时的高潮戏份紧凑狂暴扣人心弦，试片会上看完全片的人全都心驰神摇。  
制片人兴高采烈，维斯康蒂也在暗地里颇为自得，然而，就在他们开始盲目乐观时，针对这部电影的批判和压制彻底爆发了。  
维斯康蒂此前在米兰拍摄时曾多次受到当局阻挠和骚扰，政府文化部门对他由来已久的厌恶已经从秘密变成了丑闻。即便他自己已经忘记了遇到过的麻烦与困难，意大利电影界也无法容忍这种人为制造禁域的政府行为。毕竟，今天落在维斯康蒂头上的禁制，明天就很可能将别人牢牢钉死。  
文化界认为政府不当干涉是一个非常糟糕的先例。米兰电影评论协会首先发难，抗议政府违宪，阻碍公民的表达自由。然而，省政府的行为也有支持者，一个著名的新纳粹团体带头称赞省政府举措，呼吁国家权力部门消灭道德败坏、内容糜烂的电影作品。相比文艺界要求自由的声音，这种呼吁反而得到了更广泛的支持。  
从维斯康蒂的《沉沦》开始，意大利新现实主义电影诞生已有十余年，这种风格和流派并不仅仅意味着手持摄影、实景拍摄、自然光源、方言对话、非戏剧化叙事，它更强调的是强烈地自发式地揭露真相，讲述如鲠在喉、不得不说的现实。这样一个以严肃和诚实自居的电影流派，却时常被放进“最有伤道德风化”的出版物及娱乐项目里，遭到禁映和批判，不得不说是非常奇特的事。  
这种奇特现象，当然也有它背后的逻辑。战后十多年来，意大利一直靠右翼保守派威权统治维持稳定，整个国家宛如时刻处在火山口上。凡是关注工人、农民、底层群体，沾染左派思想的艺术作品，通常都会被当局认定有煽动革命或者破坏秩序的目的，是包藏祸心、满含剧毒的。  
整个夏天，米兰的保守派们在报纸上和沙龙里展开骂战，称维斯康蒂的电影被外国人看见，会令整个意大利蒙羞，是个巨大的耻辱。一个著名导演非要做 “诋毁我们这个民族”的事，简直是背叛祖国。  
维斯康蒂听说有人想要把他的新片踢出威尼斯电影节，简直气坏了。参加电影节是这部影片宣发的重要一步，如果连威尼斯都去不了，可想而知国内公映会面临多么严重的阻碍。这部电影投资额十分巨大，里面有他自己的钱，这些都令他感到无法承受不能公映的后果。他开始寻找自己的支持者，准备要回击。  
他的离经叛道也远未到此结束。  
这一年，他还导演了意大利第一部以同性恋为主题内容的戏剧，不久将要在罗马公演。这部戏剧主要讲天主教同性恋者的恐同心理，光是内容梗概就已经令宗教界人士和同性恋者都觉得坐立不安了。  
维斯康蒂忙于新剧和新片，连家人和朋友都没时间见。他的制片人就更焦头烂额了，不仅要忙着见片商，还得忙着见律师。

在法国，德龙面对的又是另一番景象。  
《怒海沉尸》反响奇佳，德龙几乎一夜之间成了欧洲最炙手可热的电影明星之一。  
德龙和罗密一起出席各种盛大的首映礼和豪华晚宴，像两只叽叽喳喳的快活小鸟一样偎依在一起。  
他们在法国是最时髦的演艺圈情侣，不少小报记者非常热衷于炒作他们的八卦。可是关注度并不等于电影票房，更不等于影坛地位。罗密来到法国之后声势大跌，几乎到了无人问津的地步。德龙入行以来颇受轻视，根本谈不上什么值得一提的成绩。《怒海沉尸》改变了这一切，这部电影的巨大成功让德龙一夜成名，开始被视为法国影坛的未来巨星。  
电影在意大利首映时，德龙来了罗马，由于日程安排得太紧张，根本来不及和维斯康蒂见面。第二天，维斯康蒂在电视上看到了德龙在罗马的专访。  
德龙用意大利语和一位电视台女主持对谈。“喜欢马，喜欢狗……喜欢意大利女孩胜过法国女孩……已经快要爱上你了……《怒海沉尸》就是在意大利拍摄的，配乐是你们的尼诺罗塔……对，《洛可兄弟》的配乐也是他，他是个瑰宝……维斯康蒂是个老派、正直的人，是意大利电影的骄傲，他很敏感、很有同情心，不过他自己不承认……别人不该误解他。”  
维斯康蒂忍不住嗤笑。  
跟意大利人套完近乎，德龙和女主持开始谈《怒海沉尸》。他说了些什么并不重要，重要的是他看起来那么英俊优雅，放诞不羁，生气勃勃。  
维斯康蒂想：没错，德龙红起来是迟早的事。无论才华还是美貌，在这个圈子里都不是什么稀缺的东西，但德龙那样的美貌就是另一回事了，那种级别的美貌在任何时候都是奇货可居的……不过，为什么要这么快呢？  
德龙靠着别人的电影一夜成名，这令维斯康蒂暗地里感到非常、非常失望。这种失望对他打击之大，远非任何个人感情的失望可以比拟。  
德龙飞速崛起的星途或许会有助于《洛可兄弟》的票房，但这是根本无关紧要的。维斯康蒂对自己说：被你无比看重、本来属于你的东西被完全名不副实的人拿走了，这毫无疑问会影响你们之间的关系。  
他一直怀着极度失望的情绪，直到电影上映两周之后，他家里的人告诉他，德龙给他打了电话。维斯康蒂想了想，决定先去看了《怒海沉尸》，再给德龙回电话。他终于被勾起了好奇心，决定去看看这部备受称赞的新片。  
维斯康蒂抱着一种颇为傲慢的态度去电影院，几乎打定了主意要蔑视它，可是这部电影居然把他也迷住了。  
他觉得不仅片子本身十分出色，德龙的角色塑造也完美极了。德龙饰演的这个杀人犯脏兮兮、懒洋洋，冷漠尖刻又野心勃勃，行动起来像动物一样凶猛轻捷，令人屏息，观看时简直不敢眨眼。雷内克莱芒仿佛是用一种拍纪录片的方式在描摹德龙的每一个行动，从而刻画出他犯罪前后的所有心理状态。  
这部电影对犯罪心理的刻画，也是极其深刻和罕见的。有几段异常坦率地讲到主角对杀人内心毫无负担与愧疚。  
其中一段是主角杀人后逛肮脏的菜市场，德龙看着一地断头的鱼肉，那仿佛就是他看待世界与他人的眼光。他第二次杀人之后站在窗边看着一群儿童嬉戏，背景音乐是轻松的钢琴曲。杀人令他感到肉体疲惫，但精神上只有解脱与愉悦。  
那种为了蝇头之利就可以心安理得地杀死任何人、哪怕是所谓朋友的态度，被德龙演得入木三分。这不是在刻画杀人犯的凶残，而是在讲述一种离奇又普遍的世界观。  
维斯康蒂想，这真是一部很有趣的电影，难怪票房如此出色。  
不过等他走出电影院，听见身边的观众讨论的内容，居然全是德龙的性感美貌。  
维斯康蒂突然想起，电影院里放的预告片里，大多也是德龙半裸着坐在船上或者海边的镜头。他觉得非常好笑，想：没错，大家喜欢的是这个。  
德龙晒得黧黑的面庞和躯体充满了锋锐的妖艳和粗野的性感，大银幕上冲击力被放大了十倍，像南意大利海上的紫色艳阳一样饱满、热烈、凶暴。这叫维斯康蒂回想起去年他和德龙在郊外别墅里幽会时的情形，他回到家里时还保持着微笑。  
翌日，德龙在电话上听说维斯康蒂去看了自己的电影，似乎十分高兴，立刻问他喜欢不喜欢。维斯康蒂说他最喜欢德龙吃东西的那些镜头。比如他第一次杀人之后疯狂啃桃子，第二次不紧不慢地吃鸡。“杀人犯往往都贪吃。”  
德龙说：“雷内克莱芒笑话我，他说我吃东西的时候会下意识地躲镜头。”  
“你做的是对的。”维斯康蒂告诉他，“街上的流浪猫找到吃的之后，也会拖到没人看的角落再开始啃。”  
德龙对维斯康蒂说他要去罗马时，维斯康蒂突然间被感动了。  
他见不到德龙时并没有觉得急不可耐，可是想到他会出现在自己面前，犹如某种梦境突降般浪漫。

德龙刚拍完一部古代背景的短片，搭档是碧姬芭铎，年底会公映。他们是法国广告商的宠儿。即便只是个短片，小报也没忘记拿他们炒绯闻。此时德龙头发还是锅盖型的，看起来颇有几分滑稽。  
或许是因为很久没有见过面，或许是因为某些神色间微妙的变化，维斯康蒂盯着德龙，似乎想要重新认识他一遍。  
德龙是个天生的明星。他的经纪人告诉他：“你可以把电影业界想象成一个等级分明的奴隶社会。”很多人做不到，但是德龙做起来轻而易举，没有任何心理障碍。他非常懂得迎合别人对他的期待，也有那种觉得旁人不如蚂蚁、草芥的冷漠和粗暴。  
维斯康蒂告诫自己，不要做自取其辱的事。过去他曾有过的那种领主与农民的想象是极尽荒唐的，他们之间当然会与过去不同，事实上也从来都不存在任何附庸的关系。  
他非常客气地款待德龙，仿佛想要察言观色一下。  
德龙絮絮叨叨地告诉维斯康蒂他近来都做了什么，好像无论片酬飞涨、片约纷至，还是各地采访、各种应酬，全是些柴米油盐的无聊麻烦事。  
不过，他的强作镇静没维持多久，不一会儿他就出于一种孩子般的炫耀心理，得意洋洋地给维斯康蒂讲他的新片有多么受欢迎。他那喜滋滋的炫耀充满了撒娇邀宠的意味，不但要自己夸耀自己，还要维斯康蒂赞扬他，不然成功有什么趣味呢？  
维斯康蒂奉承了他一番，但也对他说：“你不说话的时候，表演是很出色的，等到你开口，就反而不那么好了。”  
德龙不高兴了，坐到一边，狠狠地把手里烟按灭了。  
德龙有时候会表现出一种维斯康蒂称之为“黑帮习性”的态度，他总会这样想：你对我来说是自己人，所以你在我眼里必然是永远正确的、是永远最好的；我对你来说是自己人，所以我在你眼里也必须是永远正确的、是永远最好的。  
别人如果拒绝这种态度，他就会生气。  
维斯康蒂耐心地劝导他：“你能出名，那是因为你有天赋。可是这天赋够你用多久呢？在观众刚刚发现你的时候，他们对你是很宽容的。可是时间稍长，看得越多，就越会嫌弃和腻烦，觉得你也不过如此罢了。他们会转向更新鲜的面孔，对你百般挑剔。所以，保有你的地位意味着必须不断提升自己，一个影星想要一直红下去，是非常非常困难的。”  
维斯康蒂特意这时候说这番话，是希望德龙有心理准备。  
他很擅长做这种事，就像瞅准时机把缰绳套上狂妄自负的野马脖子。  
德龙思索了一会儿他的告诫，心里知道很有道理，嘴上当然不肯承认：“如果别人喜欢看你，那自然就会去电影院看你，这明明是很简单的事。”  
“是啊，对你来说就是很简单的事。”维斯康蒂握住他的手逗他，“你当然是最出色的、最有天赋的，所有人都应该爱你。”  
德龙一下子就又高兴了，甚至开起了玩笑。“这是你谈恋爱的经验吗？”  
维斯康蒂反问：“你是来跟我谈恋爱的吗？”  
德龙摇了摇头，然后凑到他耳边低声说了一句话。  
他说的话太过粗俗下流，维斯康蒂望着他的漆黑眼睛仿佛都变了颜色。  
都怪德龙从头到脚都长得太好看，才让十分自律的人耽于淫乐，维斯康蒂一边从德龙身上爬起来一边想：作为一个偶尔的消遣，这未免玩得太累人了。  
他自己也发现，比起抱怨，这想法倒更像是炫耀，不禁微笑起来。  
他泡完澡，对着镜子整理衣服领子，发现德龙还懒洋洋靠在枕头上，就问：“等会儿我要去剧场，你也来吗？”

这天晚上，维斯康蒂的新剧第一次公演，如果说与过去有什么不同，那就是保安多了一倍。不久前，罗马和米兰都发生了左派导演的电影在公映礼上被泼沥青和油漆的事，警察只随便抓了两个流氓糊弄了事。维斯康蒂经历过这种场面，他可不想再来一次了。  
德龙换了身礼服，剪了个板寸头，赶去看首场演出，出乎意料地被热情的媒体和观众包围了。记者们纷纷围住德龙，七嘴八舌地问他为什么跑到罗马来了。  
德龙一本正经地说：“因为维斯康蒂叫我来罗马谈工作。”  
记者们立刻追问起维斯康蒂，那是什么工作。维斯康蒂随口说：“我们在讨论要不要合作一部舞台剧。”  
记者们纷纷问是法语戏剧还是意语戏剧，讲什么内容，大概是什么时候演出，地点是否在罗马。眼看随口编出来的敷衍之词转眼就越说越真了，维斯康蒂忙说：“我不能说那么多，因为不见得真会实现。德龙很忙，他有很多电影片约。”  
既然他不想多谈这个，记者们就理所当然去追问德龙和罗密的八卦了。眼看真正的戏剧主演反而受到了冷落，维斯康蒂向德龙使了个眼色，要他借故溜开一会儿。记者们见德龙跑了，只好转而问维斯康蒂：有人说这部戏剧侮辱了宗教，也有人说它污蔑了同性恋，编导是否真的有这样的意图？  
维斯康蒂说：“我觉得这部戏剧是要揭示一种行为和现象，而不是评价它。”  
德龙第一次这么认真地看戏剧演出，他早听说过演员出演舞台剧会比演电影难很多，因此非常关注主演们的表现。他在快看完全剧时，才开始思索这部戏剧到底想说什么，然后隐约觉得，讲恐同心理似乎的确比讲同性恋还要令人不安。  
维斯康蒂曾经对德龙嘲笑过新柏拉图主义，甚至嘲笑过主流思想对《死于威尼斯》的理解，他嘲笑有一些信仰天主教的道貌岸然的同性恋很渴望把同性恋包装成不涉情欲的精神美或者纯粹美去贩卖，但那最多不过是对肉欲的反刍和自欺欺人罢了。  
如果宗教界人士和同性恋者都对这部戏剧特别反感，那真是非常正常的。  
德龙来罗马宣传期间，也听说《洛可兄弟》的麻烦越闹越大。政客们和文艺界吵得不可开交时，宗教界人士也插手了。罗马的塔迪尼大主教呼吁要让“对道德具有破坏性的电影和戏剧”受到严惩，这矛头就对准的是维斯康蒂。  
德龙懒得去想这些破事，他觉得维斯康蒂肯定能解决掉。  
新剧的首场演出非常成功，主演和编导一起出来谢幕时，观众们的掌声响了十多分钟。维斯康蒂再次单独出来致意时，一些崇拜者甚至站起来鼓掌。  
散场时有几个新纳粹的流氓和极右分子大声鬼叫和咒骂，但全都被拦在剧场外面，也只是引人发笑了一番。  
之后的鸡尾酒会热闹非凡，维斯康蒂把德龙引荐给各种文化界名流和电影制片人。他像两百年前的法国沙龙主人第一次将保护人展示给社交界似的，领德龙进入这个核心圈子。近年来欧陆电影的趋势是法意合拍，两国的市场、资金、拍摄水平都是欧陆数一数二的。德龙将来肯定会经常到罗马电影城拍戏，这对他是非常好的事。  
一直到半夜三点，维斯康蒂才回到家里休息，德龙自己去酒店。

第二天中午，德龙直奔“行宫”卧室去告别，维斯康蒂正穿着一件烟灰紫的睡衣躺在沙发上，一边抽烟一边看书。  
德龙一直感到，维斯康蒂最吸引人的是某种热情，经常和他接触的人很难不被他迷住。他听到喜欢的音乐或者看见痴迷的绘画，眼睛里有一种奇特的光焰，受他赞许的人也会被这样专注地凝望。他觉得应该那么做，就不顾一切迅速去做，全不把旁人放在眼里。作为反纳粹者，他身上有着法西斯一般的坚强意志与高超效率。此刻他慵懒倦怠的样子则显出几分柔和甚至浪荡，就像古老宫殿里刚刚举行完一整天盛大宴饮，或者才从酒后昏睡中醒来的癫狂暴君，有些乱糟糟的，因为毫不设防而更显荼蘼富丽。  
维斯康蒂正在翻一本小说，名字叫《豹》。  
这是两年前出版的一本畅销书，讲一百多年前加里波第革命时西西里岛上发生的事。小说主角是萨利纳亲王，这个家族跟维斯康蒂家族曾是姻亲。小说刚刚发表，出版社就寄给了维斯康蒂两本，他一直没来得及看，今天刚刚想起，这可以做个消遣。  
德龙上去就把书扔开了，书怎么能有他好看呢？  
维斯康蒂仔细看了德龙一会儿，露出一种颇为迷惑的表情，像是还没睡醒，又像是被他的青春美貌弄得有些不安了。他转而低头吻了吻德龙的手，说：“你多美啊，我该跪在地上哀求你跟我上床的。”  
德龙感到，维斯康蒂莫名其妙地情绪又不好了。他想：罗密是个公主病，维斯康蒂更是个公主病，我为什么这么倒霉，总是遇上这种人呢？  
他这么腹诽的时候，心里其实是很高兴的。而他心里一高兴，就想要关心一下别人。他想起昨晚的戏剧，就问维斯康蒂：“你为什么要排讲同性恋的剧呢？”  
“我讲自己了解的东西，这有什么不对吗？”  
“那不是个禁忌吗？”  
“现代社会中，同性恋实际上已经不是禁忌了，乱伦才是。”  
“那在你眼里，跟男人谈恋爱和跟女人谈恋爱，到底有什么区别？”  
“区别就是，如果你伤害了一个女人的感情，她就会恨你。而无论你对一个男人做了什么，他都会恨你。”  
这跟德龙一直以来的经验与见闻似乎不太一样。他又问：“你在乎人家恨不恨你吗？”  
“不在乎。”  
德龙笑起来。  
他望了一会儿维斯康蒂颓然的样子，又问：“你是不是觉得，天主教对待同性恋态度太严厉了？”  
“或许是很严厉，但即便这是个问题，也应该是同性恋自己的问题，而不是教会的问题。如果站在天主教的角度来看，它才是欧洲文明的传承人与锻造者，为什么要因为反同受到指责？卑下的肉欲凭什么能与宗教思想、崇高精神相提并论呢？”  
“你年轻时的宗教信仰也并没有让你拒绝当个同性恋啊。”  
维斯康蒂笑了起来，说：“你这个傻孩子。”  
德龙继续追问，维斯康蒂给他说了个故事。  
“我小时候有个朋友，某天他在我家里玩时，我们在旧箱子里发现了一支苦鞭。我们对这个东西很好奇，想知道古人是怎么用它惩罚肉体的。那鞭子是马鬃做的，里面夹了铁丝，打一下就会鲜血淋漓。我朋友被打了两下就受不了了，连声叫我住手。我那时是个很虔敬的人，很愿意为了宗教信仰受苦。可是，遭到鞭打时我却并未真的感觉到苦楚，反而想叫他打得再重一些，当然我没敢说出口。从那时起，我就对宗教的惩戒充满恐惧，不是因为害怕疼痛，而是因为感到享乐。人的本性根本没法改变。”  
他发现德龙抬头盯着他，又大又深的蓝眼睛像宝石般透亮，就避开它们。  
“每个人都是有各种各样问题的。在你年轻的时候，你想抵御最卑下低级的诱惑，但后来你不想再抗拒了，因为那是无意义地空耗精力。你还有要紧得多的事要去做，所以你接受你的缺陷，然后忍耐它，就像治愈不了的疾病一样。这根本不是什么浪漫与有趣的东西，有时你的确会非常享受放纵堕落的快乐，但未来这种快乐只会让你加倍痛悔的。”  
德龙隐约明白了维斯康蒂对自己的某些古怪情绪到底是怎么回事。他偶尔对德龙流露出的厌恶与恶意，实际上是他对德龙的狂热情欲令他感到极度屈辱难堪。  
德龙感到了自己对维斯康蒂巨大的影响力，为此颇为得意。  
而维斯康蒂此刻的不痛快，也令他有种莫名的怜悯的情绪。  
德龙通常把认识的人分为他看得起的人和看不起的人，对后者简直就不屑一顾。怜悯对他来说是一种完全陌生的感情，更遑论是对维斯康蒂了。  
这种感觉让他烦躁不安，他看见维斯康蒂搁在他肩上的手，就轻吻了一下。

直到德龙离开，维斯康蒂都在等着德龙提起另一件事，可是德龙丝毫也没提及。  
一个月前，德龙去英国参加了一次试镜。  
大卫里恩准备用TE劳伦斯的自传书《智慧的七柱》拍一部电影，因为非常高昂的预算和四小时的预计片长，这部电影被好莱坞看作是一个必然失败的项目。在接连被几位好莱坞明星拒绝之后，那位英国导演开始留意欧洲演员。里恩非常喜欢《怒海沉尸》这部电影，看完之后立刻把德龙和荣内特都叫去试镜，甚至考虑要让德龙饰演那位英国名人，让荣内特饰演他的埃及伙伴。这想法非常大胆，可是最后没有能够实现。因为两位法国演员的英语都有法国口音，而里恩坚决不肯使用配音。  
维斯康蒂知道德龙非常想演里恩的电影，他一定对此失望极了，可是他假装什么也没有发生过。  
维斯康蒂感到这是一种疏远，但是德龙的做法也令他颇为钦佩。你的成功是应该炫耀给别人看的，但失败只属于你自己一个人。  
维斯康蒂知道自己能为德龙做什么，也清楚自己做不到什么，他自认对德龙毫无保留，那不过是自己问心无愧罢了。  
既然德龙对锻炼演技尤其台词表现出兴趣，维斯康蒂就问他，想不想演自己的舞台剧。  
德龙对这个提议非常诧异，而且相当高兴，甚至主动提出要承担大部分的制作费用。他很爱钱，不会放过任何一个能抬高自己片酬的机会，但他也很能扔钱，并不计较高昂的预算可能出现亏损。  
他们约定过一段时间再详谈这件事。

德龙专门跑到罗马看演出，让德国和法国的小报热闹了两天。  
他们照旧紧盯着他和罗密，一会儿把这对情侣形容得像罗密欧与朱丽叶，一会儿又变成了天天吵架、互相背叛的怨偶。德龙去罗马，当然给他们提供了嘲笑的新素材。“他宁愿跟维斯康蒂呆在一起，也不愿意陪着罗密。”  
德龙当然愿意和维斯康蒂呆在一起，很多人都知道他是维斯康蒂的“小宫廷”里最重要的成员之一，也是他很亲密的友人。这是无伤大雅的，只要别太过分。  
德龙根本不介意人家说他全部能耐就是长得好看，但是他也非常清楚，如果一直被看作是个花瓶，很快会影响他的事业发展。某种角度讲，他对自己前途的忧虑，比维斯康蒂的告诫更急迫。经常在维斯康蒂的小圈子里出现，至少表现出一种努力的愿望和方向。维斯康蒂从来都只用欧洲最出色的演员，德龙自己偶尔还会主动提及他，仿佛提醒人家，他是维斯康蒂的男主角，别人不该对他的能力抱有怀疑。  
德龙还在盘算另一件事，就是什么时候把罗密介绍给维斯康蒂。  
他的一些行为，往好了说是敢想敢干，往不好的说就是胡作非为。  
他告诉他的经纪人奥尔加他很快又会和维斯康蒂合作时，奥尔加警告他，警惕他和维斯康蒂的关系，这与其说是不信任德龙，不如说是对维斯康蒂抱有深深的怀疑。  
德龙装作不懂，懒得搭理。  
奥尔加再次提起，他说：“我爱和谁交朋友，就和谁交朋友，别人管不着。”  
奥尔加觉得德龙自从有了点儿名气，对自己态度越来越恶劣了，就挖苦他说：“他当然能提携你帮助你，就像喂狗一样，但是他也能把你搞得声名狼藉，你为什么就是不懂呢？别告诉我你就是想当他的小男宠。”  
这一回德龙大怒，他手一扫，桌子上的烟灰缸和玻璃杯子全摔到地上，砸到了奥尔加的高跟鞋。奥尔加不及躲避，脚都被碎片划伤了，她惊怒交加，又骂了几句难听的话，德龙直接操起花瓶朝她脸上砸。  
奥尔加大声喊：“你这个不知好歹的畜生！你能演他的片子都是我替你争取的！你以为自己算个什么东西！离开我你什么都不是！”  
德龙冷笑说：“那正好，我们解约吧。”  
他一副镇静自若的模样，叫奥尔加愣住了，她突然感到，德龙对此早有准备，他好像早就想好了要跟自己吵上一架，以便重划界限。  
奥尔加明白了德龙发火的意思：在这个“等级分明的奴隶社会”里，不管过去如何，现在他们两个人是平起平坐的。德龙可不会感念什么人的“恩情”，更不会被任何人吓住，谁也别想役使他、管教他。  
最后奥尔加只能发誓再也不提这件事了。她气恨恨地自我安慰：本性难移，德龙会这样对待自己，早晚也会这样对待维斯康蒂。


	8. Chapter 8

威尼斯电影节的第三天，天上下着小雨。  
维斯康蒂说电影节是个大型农贸集市，仿佛为了印证他的话，德龙刚上岛来到圣马可广场，广场上的鸽子都往他头上飞。  
德龙和卡汀娜一直在聊天，记者围着他们疯狂拍照。卡汀娜在《洛可兄弟》里演一个只有几分钟戏份的小配角，不过德龙能感觉到，维斯康蒂很喜欢她。  
意大利人对绝色美女的迷恋是不分男女老幼的，卡汀娜那独特的性感美艳让她备受喜爱。她的男朋友正以一种强横专注的态度为她规划演艺事业，想要让她成为家喻户晓的大明星。这位男朋友是个著名制片人，在业内十分有势力，维斯康蒂近来和他关系非常不错，他正在劝说维斯康蒂让卡汀娜主演正在筹备中的一部新电影，并称只要维斯康蒂同意让她演女主角，他就要为这部电影出资。  
这部电影叫《北斗七星》，是讲破败贵族家庭里姐弟乱伦的。维斯康蒂昨天还在一边举办宴会，一边为这部新电影修改剧本。他精力旺盛，爱好争斗，有时比年轻人更胜。人家越是骂他的电影道德沦丧，他就越是想讲清楚“道德沦丧”究竟是怎么一回事；别人越是想要把他的新片踢出电影节，他就越是想要拿到金狮奖。或许从罗马帝国的时代起，意大利人就喜欢热闹，沉迷无休无止且无意义的争执，他们在元老院和街头吵架，没有战争的时候他们也会进斗兽场。  
几百年前，威尼斯曾是全世界最富裕的城市。  
蒙蒙细雨中，维斯康蒂和他的剧组坐船穿过黄金大运河，来自东方的货物与黄金曾经在这条水道上运载。  
德龙站在船头朝维斯康蒂张望，用一种欣赏和好奇的目光打量他今天的穿着举止。维斯康蒂有他的强烈虚荣心，他被骂“浑身奢侈品的共产党员”是非常有道理的，就算站在众多电影明星和富豪名流中间，他依然是打扮最潇洒得体的那一个。  
下午，主演们在酒店接受各种采访。  
德龙告诉记者，《洛可兄弟》毫无疑问是维斯康蒂最好的最成熟的杰作，是维斯康蒂最为重视、拍得最辛苦的一部电影。  
记者问起剧组成员的关系，德龙说维斯康蒂就像他的父亲一样。  
采访结束之后，德龙去了维斯康蒂下榻之处，离他自己房间不远的一间套房。德龙坐在窗边椅子上，一边颠三倒四地讲着法国电影界的八卦，一边等着维斯康蒂换好衣服一起出门，谁知维斯康蒂却迟疑起来了。  
他跟德龙上床，可是这会儿他不愿意在德龙面前换衣服，仿佛这是颇为失礼的。德龙弄明白之后，实在忍不住发笑，主动上去替他脱他那价值不菲的呢子外套和亚麻衬衣，看他换上了一身黑色礼服。出门前，维斯康蒂还替德龙整理了一下领结。

他们在红毯前拍照，在银幕前合影，然后电影开始了放映。  
维斯康蒂的电影里充满极富个人特色的内容，譬如情欲的焦虑羞辱，譬如个人命运与国家社会的关系。他对各阶级的民俗与人情都有着极其深刻的爱意和洞见，讲述这些内容时往往带着暴君般的专注和狂热。  
德龙此前只在监视器里看过一些片段，他很快笑起来，因为觉得自己在电影里看起来实在太好看了。他能感觉到维斯康蒂在构思和拍摄这个角色时的敏感多思，让它如此独特且细腻。德龙当然知道，这个角色与他此前演过的那些有着截然不同的价值，为此他得意非凡。而角色的成功应该归功于谁，他也是心知肚明的。  
他低声问维斯康蒂：“这就是你眼里的我吗？”  
维斯康蒂当然不会放过这种调情的机会，他在黑暗中捉住德龙的指尖摩挲了一会儿，低声说：“在我眼里，你就像月亮一样。”  
整整三个小时的放映结束，厅里所有人疯狂鼓掌并且都感到精疲力竭。维斯康蒂的朋友们纷纷对他称赞电影惊心动魄，无与伦比，称这是他最出色的杰作，甚至祝贺他已经得到了金狮奖。维斯康蒂被包围在仰慕者们中间，意气风发。他心里深爱别人，也知道自己为人所爱，毫无疑虑地为自己的创造价值感到笃定与自豪，一个人一生也不会有多少这样的时刻。  
德龙自己也没注意到，整个晚上他都一直盯着维斯康蒂，像个傻乎乎的小崇拜者。  
在整个威尼斯电影节期间，这部新片都是最受瞩目与热议的，各种语言的报纸上每天都有同行和评论家写的连篇累牍的影评，扑面而来到处是记者们噼噼啪啪的镁光灯。  
在这样一种气氛之中，维斯康蒂觉得金狮奖是他的囊中之物。他对此怀着热切的期待，像一个痴情少年等着他最心爱的少女被戴上桂冠。  
到了颁奖典礼的这天，当电影节组办方宣布将评审团奖和国际影评人费比西奖颁给《洛可兄弟》时，维斯康蒂简直惊呆了。他愤怒之极，坐在椅子上一动不动，拒绝上去领奖。  
德龙愕然望着他，他第一次见到维斯康蒂强烈虚荣心遭受重创的样子，都没明白是怎么回事。半晌他才了然笑了，连忙握住维斯康蒂的手表示安慰。  
维斯康蒂认为有人陷害他，左右了金狮奖评选，这些人现在正兴高采烈地看他的笑话。他似乎这才猛然想起，他的敌人远比朋友更势力强大。他气恼地紧握椅子扶手，对台上的声音充耳不闻，他的制片人在他耳边咬牙问：“你是打算永远不再来威尼斯了吗？”  
维斯康蒂要他的制片人去代替他领奖。  
这姿态毫不客气地表达了不满，让那些对情况不太了解外国人也议论纷纷，都感觉到了敌对的气氛。有关威尼斯电影节的政治争议，从墨索里尼时代就不绝于耳，五十年代中后期更是愈演愈烈。几年前，评委们将金狮奖颁给劳伦斯奥利弗的《亨利五世》，彻底激怒了意大利文艺界。这一次现场就跟那次一样难看，维斯康蒂身边的人都挥着手表示不满。  
等到最佳影片揭晓时，这种愤怒和怀疑的情绪达到了顶峰。这一年的金狮奖被颁给了各方面都颇为平庸的《横渡莱茵河》。  
典礼结束时，维斯康蒂独自离席，走之前他暗中把自己的房间钥匙塞给德龙。

第二天早晨五点半，外面一片漆黑，德龙用钥匙开了套房的门。  
他转身将门闩拉上时，还在睡觉的维斯康蒂醒了过来。维斯康蒂坐起来，打开灯，问：“你脸色为什么那么难看？”  
德龙在派对上玩了一晚上，喝了不少酒，跟美女跳了舞，而且根本没睡上两个小时。  
“我头疼。”  
“有人看见你进来吗？”  
“没有。”  
维斯康蒂向他招手，德龙飞跑到床边。  
德龙脸色不好看，但眼睛里有一种奇特的光彩，看起来兴致高昂，维斯康蒂几乎觉得他昨晚喝醉了还没醒。  
他们迫不及待地紧拥在一起，仿佛这才是维斯康蒂来威尼斯的最终目的。  
维斯康蒂凝望这张他从各个角度都认真打量思索过的面孔，然后伸手帮德龙脱下鞋子。他不光熟悉德龙的一颦一笑，也很熟悉他衣服下面遮住的那些部分，他可以毫不费力地回忆起德龙手臂的形状，腰腹的肌肉，身体的气味，想要知道这些跟过去是否完全一样。德龙骑在维斯康蒂身上与他纠缠时像一只刚成年的尖牙利爪花纹斑斓的豹子，被安静拥在怀里时像羽毛轻颤柔顺温暖收起翅膀的小鹰。只要他们两个人单独在一起，维斯康蒂总会像动物一样沉沦于肉体欲望，只想要与他更紧更深地贴在一起。  
他们正吻得甜腻，突然听见隔壁传来响动，维斯康蒂隐隐担心，德龙出去时会不会被人看见。这念头不但没有让他停下来，反而让他吻得更急切焦躁了，似乎心里还是觉得，被发现了才更刺激。  
别人如果知道，此刻他的手正在德龙胯下揉捏，那该多么有意思。  
“你还在生气，”好一会儿，德龙爬起来，挠着乱蓬蓬的头发笑了，说，“我能做点儿什么让你高兴起来吗？”  
看来他倒是心情很好，那为什么不玩得过火一些呢？  
维斯康蒂抚摸德龙的脖子，推着他的肩，把他的头推到自己睡袍下方，说：“你试试。”  
他靠在枕头上，轻抚着德龙浓密的乌发，仿佛不为所动地看着他啧啧有声费尽力气地讨好自己。过了一会儿，他感到头晕目眩，德龙重新爬上来，抱着他的脖子问：“你开心了吗？”  
维斯康蒂心不在焉地拉开德龙的裤子拉链，伸手进去抚摸他大腿内侧，低声说：“让我看你自慰。”  
德龙做得活像是当着父亲的面自渎，满脸羞愧和自弃，不管是不是有表演的性质，都让欣赏者心旷神怡。如果是在十多年前，维斯康蒂会按住他玩一场背后游戏，可是刚才的发泄令他微感疲累。他对年龄的遗憾与失落充满了自伤自怜的情绪，但美人当前，即使这自伤自怜的情绪也是非常舒适愉悦的。  
他望着德龙高潮时仰起头惊慌和陶醉的神情，觉得非常满足。说到底，很多时候性的幻想比性的行为更有趣。  
德龙一边在床单上擦手，一边吻他说：“我会想你的。给我打电话，求你了。”  
维斯康蒂微微发抖，因为他尝到德龙嘴里还有自己精液的味道。  
他将德龙拽回来，又跟他温存了一会儿，直到把德龙衣服裤子全弄得皱得不成样了，这才放他离开。

《洛可兄弟》在十月上映时，那些已经骂了它几个月的人全都第一时间跑去看了。  
看完之后他们决定，这种东西是绝对不能给普通意大利人看的。  
于是，意大利国会为这部电影吵了几轮架。新纳粹的政客们痛斥影片诋毁了南方移民，就好像他们真的关心移民死活似的。左派政党的议员们则列举各种新闻报道、采访记录和贫民签名，力证影片里讲到的事情是有根据的，甚至是每天都在米兰发生的。  
这些材料很多是电影制片人提供的，左派议员甚至说国家忽视了“底层人民正在遭受的显而易见的苦难”。极右分子可不这样认为，他们表示“既然这是每天都在发生的事情，那就更不能讲了”。  
这些争吵天天见诸报端，维斯康蒂看得多了，就觉得事情越来越匪夷所思。  
他一向喜欢鼓吹电影的社会作用和现实意义，这时也忍不住说：“说真的，这只不过是个电影罢了，他们到底在疯什么？就好像要开始第三次世界大战似的。”  
维斯康蒂的新片激起如此激烈的反应，因为它真正地让他的敌人们难受了。维斯康蒂的一个著名左派同行，过去经常批评他讲底层人民的电影拍得很虚假，这次倒是说：“在他的电影里，只有《洛可兄弟》讲了一个真实的故事”。  
由于政界和宗教界人士纷纷呼吁官员们对这部“有害影片”予以惩治，米兰的一群政府官员与公诉人决定行动起来。他们招来了很多律师，在一起观看了《洛可兄弟》之后，愤怒的公诉人声称要提起诉讼。  
尽管电影是维斯康蒂拍出来的，但他们并不打算起诉维斯康蒂本人，因为维斯康蒂在艺术界的名声和他的社会地位会让这行为变得像迫害。公诉人把矛头对准了影片的制片人，指控他“散播淫秽下流物品”，大有不送他进监狱不罢休的气势。“有害影片”也没有被放过，很快就被匆匆下映。  
维斯康蒂和他的律师一起寻求司法和舆论的保护，态度极其强硬，坚称他的电影不是淫秽色情物品，而是有着艺术价值的。一切的审查和禁映，都不是为了什么道德的目的，而纯粹是因为政治。  
那时意大利的审查制度极度野蛮落后，仿佛还活在中世纪。几年前，维斯康蒂在听说他的《情欲》遭到大幅删减的理由是“污蔑军队”时，也觉得不可思议。他对朋友抱怨说：“这部电影讲的是快一百年前的事，讲的是奥地利军人，跟今天的军队到底有什么关联？”  
他大肆批评审查制度，政府反而着急了。不久他的制片人被撤销起诉，放了出来。  
《洛可兄弟》在意大利国内再次上映，之后又几次被勒令下映重剪，且各省要求不一。  
米兰省政府的旅游戏剧部规定，米兰大教堂之类著名建筑属于旅游景点，不能被放进涉及犯罪行为的电影当中。因此，维斯康蒂最为看重那段的男女主角在教堂顶上决裂的高潮戏份被完全剪掉了。另外，谋杀段落女主被连刺十三刀的场面被认为是渲染暴力的感官刺激，也被全部剪掉，导致整个交叉剪辑被完全毁掉。  
这些删减令维斯康蒂万分遗憾，可是很快，他惊讶无比地发现，他的新片居然变成了一个活像是票房炸弹的东西。  
政府官员和宗教界人士没完没了的批判和无休无止的审查似乎成了异常成功的炒作，引发了普通人强烈的好奇心。很多人想看看这部天天挨骂的电影到底有多下流亵渎，于是跑去买票观影。  
尽管被蓄意删减，电影的激烈与美丽还是震撼人心。疯狂的拳击场面非常暴力刺激，谈论社会话题尖锐直接，叙事是维斯康蒂所有作品里最流畅通俗的，当然也有人非常欣赏“主演们漂亮的脸蛋”，愿意单单为这个多看几遍。  
维斯康蒂在电影界声名卓著，但是普通民众的支持与拥护，对他来说非常陌生。他亲眼见到普罗大众对他电影的热烈赞赏，看见他们站在冬天的风雪里争论剧情、角色和主题，这对他来说非常新鲜，而且意义非凡。与之相比，什么金狮奖，什么同行和知识分子的评价，还有那些电影评论家说的废话，根本不值一提。  
这样巨大的票房成功维斯康蒂此前从未经历过，甚至从未想象过，他为此异常快活，甚至开怀大笑。这一年的圣诞节，他的家人和朋友发现他接连一个礼拜都高高兴兴的，无不惊讶极了，因为这简直太罕见了。

圣诞刚过，德龙专门抽空去了罗马。  
《洛可兄弟》在意大利票房大获成功，但是要等到明年才会在法国上映。这一次，德龙是去跟维斯康蒂谈舞台剧合作的。  
维斯康蒂选定了剧目，演出地点在巴黎，德龙为此投资，并且担任男主角。  
如果说电影是靠导演掌控全局，那戏剧更多的是演员的艺术。戏剧表演非常考验演员对肢体、台词的精确控制。可以想象的是，旁人看到这样的尝试，很容易会想：那家伙从没有过任何舞台剧经验，凭什么能演维斯康蒂新剧的男主角呢？就因为他是个明星吗？  
如果他演得糟糕，不光要被圈内人士当成笑话，评论界也不会轻易放过他。然而德龙不关心别人怎么说。他想：维斯康蒂说可以，那意味着就是可以。别人的想法理它做什么，他们算什么东西？  
他的傲慢自大可真是愈演愈烈了。  
德龙这一次来罗马，当然也抱着别的念头。  
他红得发紫，忙碌不休，这必然会使他与维斯康蒂的关系发生变化。  
维斯康蒂深知，他与德龙能如此亲密地相伴相处，不是因为互相爱慕，而是因为彼此需要。他们总是知道对方需要什么，不等对方要求、甚至不等对方想到，就主动送上。这是他们之间的默契和共识，也是一种关心与示爱的本能。谁破坏了这个规则，就会令对方大失所望。  
维斯康蒂知道德龙现在想要什么，可是这一次他不打算主动提出来，他要等德龙亲口求他——早在一年多以前，德龙对维斯康蒂说“罗密最近很生气，自从她来法国就没什么新片约”的时候，维斯康蒂已经明白，德龙想要把罗密也推给自己。  
现在难道不正是到了该这样做的时候？  
维斯康蒂等了两天，直到新戏的事说得差不多了，傍晚他们坐在阳台上悠闲抽烟时，德龙说：“我想跟你谈谈。”  
德龙像倾诉自己烦恼一样跟他讲罗密：罗密本来是欧洲最当红的年轻女演员，比得上碧姬芭铎。然而现在她在法国却受到了不少冷遇，那些愚蠢的片商竟然看不到她巨大的商业价值，忘了就在两三年前她还是整个欧洲最有号召力的名字。他们阻碍了她的星途，这困境对她来说，是多么不公平啊。  
维斯康蒂半晌没有答话，他想让德龙知道，他并不乐意为此做什么，他只是顺从了德龙的意愿。不过，他也没让一脸期待、眼神殷切的德龙等太久。如果你对你喜欢的人没有了任何价值，那才是最糟糕的事。  
维斯康蒂望着白雪覆盖的花园，说：“做这行总是会遇上各种各样的麻烦的，这算得了什么呢？你叫她到罗马来散散心吧，我不是早就这么说过吗？”  
德龙感激地吻了吻他脸颊，保证说：“你一定会喜欢她的。”  
“为什么呢？”这保证叫维斯康蒂觉得很好笑，忍不住问：“跟我说说看，她到底是个什么样的人？”  
“罗密是个……”德龙找了一会儿形容词，最后说：“她是个疯子，又疯又傻。等你认识她，你就明白了。”  
维斯康蒂想：这个没心没肺的小混蛋看来真的很爱她。  
奇怪的是，这想法并未使他产生任何不快。他在想到德龙也会迷恋着别人时，心里有种奇异的爱怜。这爱怜让他想要握住德龙的手、亲吻他的嘴，可是当他真的这样做的瞬间，莫名的疏远感和肉体接触的厌恶又让他松开了手、扭开了头。  
德龙没告诉维斯康蒂，他和罗密其实刚刚吵了架，有一个礼拜互相没说话了。他不想主动打电话求和，就给罗密拍了一封电报，要她尽快飞到罗马来见维斯康蒂，并且说：“这对我很重要。”  
电报拍出的第三天，罗密赶到了罗马。

维斯康蒂派了车去机场接罗密，她赶到时正是下午三点，来不及去酒店，立刻就到了维斯康蒂家里。她年轻漂亮，穿戴非常典雅时髦，等她脱下豹纹的裘皮大衣，黄色的连衣裙衬得她的碧蓝眼珠像猫一样娇俏。  
她动作活泼可爱，眼神清澈明亮，每根头发丝都在闪着金光。  
维斯康蒂第一次见到罗密，几乎有种气急败坏的感觉。  
他一脸厌憎和审视地望着她，仿佛她是什么不幸的根源，令他拼命地想要推拒。  
他自己也没想到这突如其来的嫌恶会如此强烈，以至于见面的情形跟他此前设想的完全不一样。罗密也被维斯康蒂的恶劣态度弄得不知所措，三个人几乎要不欢而散了。  
维斯康蒂起身去洗手间时，德龙赶上去抱怨说：“你就不能让她喜欢上你吗？这对你来说不是轻而易举的事吗？”  
维斯康蒂心里一动，转身回望德龙，突然笑了一笑。  
德龙的抱怨当然是另一种奉承，而且事实上很有道理。维斯康蒂重新走回去时，已经完全转变了态度：他觉得自己应该保持一贯的作风，他想把罗密迷住。  
维斯康蒂年轻时花费了很多精力把自己打造成一个风流倜傥的名门公子，即使到了现在这个年纪，他也非常受女人们欢迎。人家知道他是个同性恋，还是乐于跟他谈恋爱和上床。他的个人魅力有时来自于他能轻易迷恋上别人，他用一种温柔和善的目光注视着罗密神采奕奕的面庞时，仿佛已经快要为她倾倒了。  
罗密也很快忘了初见面时的不快，对他说起了心里话。  
“我到法国来不光是为了来谈恋爱的。”她波斯猫一样的碧蓝眼睛半眯起来，“阿兰肯定会那样告诉你，他觉得自己魅力无边嘛，别人不管做什么都只是因为爱他，你应该不会真的相信这种鬼话。”  
维斯康蒂微笑起来，罗密越是这么说，越让他觉得她很痴迷于德龙，他觉得德国小姑娘很坦诚可爱。德龙趴在旁边，用一种颇为警惕的目光盯着罗密，还悄悄观察着维斯康蒂，就像担心他们两个人突然打起来似的。  
罗密从维斯康蒂的烟盒里抽出一支烟，德龙给她点了火。  
罗密抽烟的姿势非常迷人，她说：“我已经二十多岁了，受够了再被人当成洋娃娃。天天在电影里当一个只会傻笑的木偶就已经够烦了，别人还要求你在日常生活中也是这样一个人，否则就会大失所望，甚至骂你是个婊子。我不想继续在德国没完没了演同一种电影、同一个角色，我希望在法国开始新的生活和事业。你能理解的，对吗？”  
维斯康蒂当然理解。他听见某些电影明星痛诉不甘心当一个花瓶时，经常会在心里嘲笑他们虚伪自大，但是对罗密来说，这或许又是另一回事。她应该有那样非凡的才能，她可以既是一个充满亲和与热情的感召力的女明星，又是一个深刻丰富且技巧完善的女演员。  
维斯康蒂最喜欢凶悍多情的女性，他总是被母老虎式的女人迷住。  
罗密外表甜美，毫不世故的天真，笑起来甚至还颇有几分洋娃娃般的羞涩，但维斯康蒂发现，她波光粼粼的碧蓝眼睛里也有种不祥的阴霾。这阴霾让她的眼神充满了惊人的力量，某种类似躁郁症的狂暴和悲愁，给她碧蓝的眼睛里添上飘荡而过的深灰色。她是个童星，一个从未有过童年的孩子，从没有经历过正常人的生活，普通人常识的和规矩对她来说都是没有意义的，这或许让她比德龙更加胆大妄为。  
德龙和罗密分开时，仿佛两个人都是正常的成年人，但他们相处时就完全像一对小孩子。  
维斯康蒂突然想：她也得不到他。这几乎是一定的。  
这念头让他对罗密转变了看法，他开始用一种近乎同情的态度打量她。  
他发现罗密皱起眉毛时，倒V字跟德龙简直一模一样，这更加引起了他怜爱的情绪。  
他想：他们多像啊，多么般配。  
或许他本来就是喜欢她的。  
维斯康蒂这么想着，突然问罗密愿不愿意演他和德龙正在筹备的舞台剧。  
德龙惊呆了，他瞪着维斯康蒂，大笑起来。  
罗密也有些惊疑不定，她望了望德龙，然后又转头看维斯康蒂，似乎难以置信。  
“你要我演什么角色？”  
“当然是演女主角。”  
罗密很天真地说：“为什么是我呢，你为什么不找个真正有才华的女演员来演？”  
“只要你愿意，这个角色就是你的。”  
罗密扔了烟，沉思起来。屋外雪更大了，维斯康蒂见她被风吹得哆嗦了一下，就要她和德龙上楼去自己书房。  
他们一起走上楼梯时，德龙站在转弯的地方，偷瞥了一下维斯康蒂。  
他们目光交汇，维斯康蒂听见了德龙想说的话：我爱她，所以希望你也爱她。  
维斯康蒂想：是的，我明白这种想法。在我们最初相识的时候、一起在米兰、我要你陪我听马勒五，那时我也曾经有过相似的想法。这是多么正常的感情。  
他们在温暖的房间里闲聊，窗外飘着鹅毛大雪，像一个不真实的梦境。  
维斯康蒂要罗密留下多住两天再走，还要她今天晚上来参加自己家里的宴会。


End file.
